Life
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be parents. Uh oh…Kagome's gone into labor early...What's this? A new enemy? Will Inuyasha and Kagome survive parenthood and be able to defeat this new enemy? InuxKag SanxMir SessxOC.
1. And now it begins

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters that appear later in this story.

Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be parents. Uh oh…Kagome has some weird cravings...What's this? A new enemy? Will Inuyasha and Kagome survive parenthood and be able to defeat this new enemy?

#

'Where is he?' Kagome thought as she looked for Inuyasha.

Kagome was at her two month point in her pregnancy, and since this baby (or as Inuyasha put it, pup) were part demon…that meant that Kagome only had two more months to go.

'Found him.' Kagome spotted Inuyasha on his favorite branch in the Tree of Ages.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, hearing a groan coming from her mate.

"What?!" Inuyasha said then he jumped down from 'his' branch.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wanna go see the house you made me…Please?" Kagome begs, feeling Inuyasha sigh and then wrap his arms around his mate.

"They don't know you're pregnant." Starts Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and frowned.

"Stop thinking about what Miroku will say. C'mon Inuyasha, you said that the house was done." Kagome said then Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright" Inuyasha sighed and Kagome kissed his cheek.

Without another word Kagome ran into the house and came out with her backpack and a suitcase.

'Why me?' Inuyasha thought then he picked up the suitcase and followed Kagome to the well.

#_Feudal era_#

"(Sigh)"

Sango looked up at her husband; seeing his bored expression.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Sango said as she stirred the pot of stew.

"I can't figure out why Inuyasha's the only one that's been coming through the well. "When I asked him about it he said that it wasn't any of my business…but in a ruder term." Miroku said then he saw Shippo stir in his sleep.

"He did talk to Kaede a while back……It had something to do with Kagome and a hut." Sango said then Miroku's eyes widened.

"Could it be that our friend is going to propose to Kagome?" Miroku thought out loud before Shippo woke up.

Shippo yawned then his eyes widened; a smile growing on his face.

"What is it Shippo?" asks Sango.

"Kagome's back!" Shippo said as he ran out of the hut and toward the well.

#

#

Once Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well he picked up the suitcase and backpack and then started to walk toward the village.

"KAGOME!!"

"Huh?"

Without warning Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms; hugging her tight.

"Shippo! Get off of her." Inuyasha said, dropping Kagome's stuff and tried to grab Shippo.

"Inuyasha" Kagome scolds her eyes flashing warningly at her mate.

"Welcome back Kagome." Sango said as she and Miroku walked toward the clearing.

Miroku's jaw dropped when he saw Kagome, a few minutes later it turned into a grin.

"Well…Now we know why Kagome wasn't coming with you." Miroku said as he nudged Inuyasha's arm.

"Shut up" Inuyasha growls, watching as Kagome placed Shippo down.

"Hey Sango, Inuyasha here has finally been successful with Kagome." Miroku said then Inuyasha hit his head.

"I said shut up!" growls Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed; placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Calm down…He's just trying to get up mad." Kagome whispered then she heard Sango gasp.

"Kagome…are you"

"Two months in." Kagome replied then Sango hugged her friend.

Without warning both women walked toward the village, Shippo soon following them.

Inuyasha sighed picking up the backpack and the suitcase before walking toward the village.

"Wait for me!" Miroku called as he ran after Inuyasha.

#

#

#

"I see child, you are with Inuyasha's child." Kaede said as she tended to her herb garden while Kagome talked.

"Yes…I know what some of the villagers will think. But I will always stay with Inuyasha." Kagome said then Kaede stood up.

"I think the villagers will be happy for the both of you." Kaede said then Kagome nodded.

"Thank you for everything Kaede." Kagome said then she saw Miroku running for Kaede's hut, and one ticked off half demon chasing the ex-monk.

#

"Get back here Miroku!" Inuyasha growls as he runs after the ex-monk.

Miroku reached Kaede's garden and hit behind Kagome; praying to every god he could have angered in his whole life.

Inuyasha leapt into the tree next to the garden; growling.

"Be a man Miroku and stop hiding!" shouts Inuyasha.

"What happened?" starts Kagome.

"I didn't do anything." Miroku replied, still hiding behind Kagome.

"Nothing?! You call what you said nothing?!" shouts Inuyasha.

"What? I was just commenting on how lucky you two were." Starts Miroku.

"(Grr)"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku; his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said then Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"C'mon Inuyasha…it was just a joke." Starts Miroku.

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome shouted before Inuyasha jumped behind her in order to get Miroku away from his mate, but sadly he got a mouth full of dirt.

"You better get back to Sango before he gets up." Kagome said and Miroku nodded before running off again.

Kagome looked at her mate face down and in a three foot hole, growling and whimpering.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater the sit made.

Inuyasha pouted at Kagome; causing Kaede to laugh at the sight.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed; taking his left ear in her right hand: gently rubbing it.

"No more bursts of anger." Suggests Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded; remembering that Kagome's mood swings were far more scarier then any demon.

"Good, now…C'mon I want to see that house you built." Kagome said then she waved goodbye to Kaede before Inuyasha picked her up and headed toward the edge of the forest.

'Ah…Young love' Kaede sighed to herself as she headed back to her hut.

To be continued…

A.N. WOW…almost three hundred hits since I posted "Mates?"

So…I decided that I would make a sequel since the reviews were so wonderful.

Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming.

Ja ne


	2. Inuyasha's house

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own my own characters that appear later in this story.

_**Chapter two**_

_**Inuyasha's house**_

#

Inuyasha leapt into the trees and stopped when he was a little ways from the village, but still in sight.

"We're here." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome and she looked down at a small house.

…

The house was two levels and was up on stilts to keep rodents from crawling into the hut.

A porch surrounded the house and a small path led to a hot spring that was a few feet away.

…

"Like it?" Inuyasha asks and Kagome hugs him.

"I love it." Kagome said then Inuyasha jumped down from the branch and onto the porch.

"Good, cause there's more to see." Inuyasha said then he opened the shoji and carried Kagome inside.

…

Inside was just awe striking as the outside.

A large fire pit sat in the middle of the large room; there were four doors that led to other rooms and then a stairway on the right.

Pillows were set up around the crackling fire, and a hole in the roof let the smoke out as well as keeping the weather out.

…

Inuyasha gently set Kagome down; letting her wander around before he interrupted.

Kagome opened each door; the first room was a study, the second was a play room, the third was a storage room for food and Inuyasha had it packed with dried game, herbs, and ramen, and finally the fourth room was a wash room that was connected to the hot spring outside.

'I never knew he would be this thoughtful.' Kagome thought as she smiled, seeing all of her soaps and bath supplies on a chest a few feet from the water.

Without warning Kagome felt two strong arms embrace her from behind.

"I'm guessing you like it." Inuyasha said then he licked Kagome's mate mark.

"I love this Inuyasha." Kagome said then she faced Inuyasha, seeing him smirking at her.

Inuyasha lightly kissed Kagome, and then when the kiss broke he ran upstairs.

'He wants to play.' Kagome thought then she ran after him.

#

When Kagome got to the top of the stairs she saw a hallway that connected to five rooms.

'Might as well look at what else is here.' Kagome thought then she started to look inside the rooms.

Three of the rooms looked like guest rooms, and one was the nursery.

'Last one.' Kagome thought as she opened the door.

The master bedroom was beautiful, red silk sheets on a bed that was from her world, green blanket, and a dresser opposite the bed.

Inuyasha sat in the middle of the room, seeking approval from his mate.

"It's everything I could ever want Inuyasha." Kagome said then Inuyasha stood up and then she hugged him.

"All that's left is for that wedding thing in your time." Inuyasha said and then he slipped a ring on Kagome's ring finger.

Kagome gasped when she saw the ring Inuyasha gave her: pure silver with a few diamonds embedded in it.

"Inuyasha"

"It took Totosai three days to make that, plus the days it took for Tetsusaiga to make all those shards." Inuyasha said then Kagome kissed him

"I love it…its perfect." Kagome whispers then Inuyasha sat her down on the bed and he sat next to her.

"It'll tell me where you are and if you're in danger. It'll be like Tetsusaiga's sheath, but it'll call me and not a sword." Inuyasha explained then he gave Kagome a small dagger.

Kagome looked at the dagger; the sheath was pure black with a simple pattern engraved on it. The dagger itself was very sharp and made of pure silver.

"I think the old fart called this thing Tenshi…It's for you to use if you run out of arrows and if I'm not able to get there on time. Totosai said that it would transform just like Tetsusaiga. It can also transform into a bow and should hopefully make arrows made of pure energy." Inuyasha said then Kagome nodded.

"I'll keep with me always." Kagome said then Inuyasha gave a small smile.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha looked a little bit sad, and then she saw a long yet small chest in front of them.

"I also had Totosai forge a small katana for the pup…just incase I'm not able to ask him to forge it." Inuyasha said in a calm yet sad tone.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment, and then she understood what he feared.

"Inuyasha, you will not die. You will live life for this pup…I won't let you die and leave me and your pup alone." Kagome said as she heard her voice break.

"What if it does happen?" whispers Inuyasha.

"Then I will beg Sesshomaru to bring you back. And if he doesn't then I will search for someone who can." Kagome said then she held Inuyasha's hand in both of hers.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears, and could tell that she was trying to be strong.

'Was this how father felt when he knew he would die?' Inuyasha asked himself as he pulled Kagome into his arms.

"I won't let you die…I won't." Kagome whispered as she listened to Inuyasha's heart beat.

'Just stay with me…and I will live forever.' Inuyasha thought as he heard Kagome's breathing even out.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome then he pulled her into bed with him; holding her as close to him as he could.

'I thank what ever I did to deserve you.' Inuyasha thought as he slowly fell asleep.

To be continued…

#

A.N. So sorry for the shortness. I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter to add to the emotional moment. And yes I know Inuyasha's a little bit occ. (He'll get back to being a bit rude once a cute little red head begs to move in.)

I don't know how often I'll be able to update since I'm working on last minute school projects.

Hopefully I'll get at least one or two updates this coming week. (Keep the reviews coming, it really helps me write.)

Till next time,

Ja ne Minna-san


	3. Stranger in the rain

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my own characters.

#

_**Chapter three**_

_**Stranger in the rain**_

#

Rain poured on the earth, making one demon flea's mission near impossible.

"It's got to be around here." He muttered, his companion barely hearing him.

"Master Myoga, there's a village up ahead." A female demon said as she looked at Kaede's village, her silver blue eyes watching as Myoga jumped on her shoulder and hid under her cape.

"Keep going." Myoga said and the demon nodded, running for the village.

#

"It's pouring out there." Sango said as she listened to the rain as she helped Kagome with dinner.

"I guess you three might be stuck here tonight." Kagome said then she heard Inuyasha stand, his nose working over time.

"Is something wrong?" asks Miroku.

"Something's out there." Inuyasha said then Miroku and Shippo looked out the window.

"I see something." Shippo said then Inuyasha opened the shoji.

"Sango, stay with Kagome." Inuyasha said then he dragged Miroku outside with him.

"Be careful!" Kagome called as she watched the two men disappear into the rain.

#

Inuyasha looked around; he could hear the person but couldn't see where he was.

"Inuyasha, I sense a demon." Miroku said then Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah…And it's over here!" Inuyasha shouted, cutting a tree.

"AH!"

When the tree fell a gold haired demon pinned under the trunk.

"A woman?" starts Miroku.

Silver blue eyes looked at Miroku and Inuyasha, fear etched in them.

"Who are you and what the heck are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, the tip of Tetsusaiga pointed at her neck.

"Master Inuyasha, wait!"

Myoga jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, causing him to lower his sword.

"Myoga?" starts Inuyasha.

"Kane is not here to do any harm. I heard that Lady Kagome was pregnant so I thought that I would find her so she help." Myoga said as he waved his arms about.

"Help?" Miroku asks as he looked at the demon.

"Kane is a healer and is trained to be a midwife. She was your father's healer and a close friend of both your mother and father." Myoga said as the demon struggled to get free.

Inuyasha looked at the female demon; she looked weak and sickly.

With a sigh Inuyasha picked up the tree, setting it out of the way.

"Thank you milord." She replied as she stood up, her cape was pushed to the side: revealing old scars on her arms and hands.

"Can you do everything Myoga said?" asks Inuyasha.

"I can…Please allow me to stay Master Inuyasha……I don't want to return to the Western lands." Kane begged; her head slightly bent in submission.

"You can stay the night; from there my mate and I will decide." Inuyasha said then he walked back toward the hut.

Kane looked up in shock, unsure of what she should do.

"Are you coming?" Miroku said then Kane nodded, following with her head bent.

#

Once Inuyasha explained to Kagome she walked over to Kane, who was tending to some of her wounds that she received from being crushed.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha when she saw Kane's wounds.

"These aren't from that Ma'am." Kane said then everyone's attention was on her.

"Then what is it from?" asks Shippo.

"…I got into a disagreement with Sesshomaru. I refused to give him the service he wanted…nothing more." Kane said then she continued to tend to her wounds.

"What did he want?" starts Sango.

"He heard of a potion that can make me a pure bred demon…But, I didn't want to give up the pride that my father taught me to have…so I denied Sesshomaru's wish and ran away to Totosai's." Kane said then Kagome nodded in understanding.

"So, you're a half demon?" asks Kagome.

"My father was…I am the child of a demon and a half demon." Kane said then she saw shock on everyone's faces.

"So you knew Inuyasha's father?" asks Miroku.

"I owe Inutashio my life…I became one of his servants to repay my debt to him. The only way for me to repay my debt is to serve his sons or save their life." Kane said then she leaned on the wall behind her.

"And you have been serving Sesshomaru all this time?" asks Sango.

"No…I served Lady Izayoi until she died." Kane said then Inuyasha pointed his finger at her.

"I remember you…You would come to the village with your brother." Inuyasha said and Kane smiled.

"Ronin was following me the last time I noticed." Kane said then a young man with silvery blond hair burst through the shoji and hugged Inuyasha.

"INU!" he said as Inuyasha frowned and growled.

"Get off of me." Inuyasha growled then the man released Inuyasha and smiled.

"Long time no see my friend." He said then Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's expression.

"Fuzz butt." Inuyasha said then Kane sighed.

"Just like old times." Kane sighed as she watched her brother bug Inuyasha.

"He's your brother?" Shippo asks and Kane nodded.

"I swear he's more like a fox then a coyote-dog." Kane said then Ronin's head met Inuyasha's fist.

#

"Ow" Ronin whined as he rubbed his head, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha, be nice." Scolds Myoga.

"Why do you have to play so rough?" Ronin whines as he sat down next to his sister.

"Cause someone tends to be a pain in the butt." Kane said then she nudged her brother.

Ronin's dog like ears flattened, a whimper came from him as he looked up at Inuyasha from his spot on the floor.

"She couldn't possibly be talking about me." Ronin said and Shippo laughed.

"Enough…C'mon, the stew should be ready." Kagome said then she stood up and checked the pot of stew that sat over the fire.

#

After dinner Kagome grabbed Sango and Kane and then asked them if they wanted to go to the hot springs.

Both agreed and followed Kagome to the bath.

…

"It's been a long time since we were able to rest." Sango sighed as she rested her head on one of the smooth rocks on the edge of the spring.

"It's nice to be able to settle down." Kagome said as she relaxed in the soothing warm water.

Both Kagome and Sango saw Kane sink down to her chin in the water; she didn't want them to see her scars.

"Kane, may I ask you a question?" starts Kagome.

"Sure"

"I've never heard of a girl being named Kane before. All the people that I know with that name are boys." Kagome said and Kane understood.

"My father died before I was born…He told my mother to name me Kane with the thought that his first born would be a boy……Mother didn't have the heart to go against his final wish." Kane said then she eased up a bit, letting her shoulders peek out of the water.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry" starts Kagome.

"It's alright. I'm sure to it." Kane said then she saw Sango looking at one of the scars on her shoulder.

"That would mean that you and Ronin and half brother and sister." Starts Sango.

"When my father died, his brother took my mother in as his mate…Soon after Ronin was born and a few years later both mother and uncle died. Leaving me to find a way back to mother's homeland in the west with Ronin." Replied Kane.

"Is that how you met Inuyasha's father?" Kagome asks and Kane nodded.

"Yes…Father's mother told me that mother came from across the great river. Once I found a boat and the supplies we needed, Ronin and I set off……a few months later we ran into a storm, Ronin was able to transform to his dog form and fly away. But I was trapped. All I remember was seeing a blur of silver and then I blacked out…When I awoke, I found out that Inutashio saved me from death. Ever since I have been serving Inutashio and then Sesshomaru in hopes of repaying Inutashio for saving my life." Explains Kane.

'It sounds like her father was from America.' Kagome thought as she listened to Sango talk to Kane about her talent of healing.

#_with the men_#

Inuyasha growled as Shippo continued to beg him to let him move in.

"Inuyasha" Shippo starts, his eyes filling with tears.

Inuyasha groaned; he did not want Shippo to go to Kagome saying that he was being mean…which would lead to a sit then a mood swing and another sit.

"Alright already…you can stay. But you have to swear that you won't play any tricks in this house." Inuyasha said and Shippo smiled.

"I won't." Shippo said then he yawned.

"I think we should go to bed when the ladies come back." Miroku said then Inuyasha heard the door to the 'bath room' open.

#

A little while later everyone was in bed; Miroku and Sango shared a room since they were married, Shippo and Kirara shared another, and then Kane and Ronin shared one.

…

"That was thoughtful of Myoga to find Kane to help us." Kagome said as she crawled into bed.

"I guess he can be useful." Inuyasha sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow you'll help Miroku finish his hut?" Kagome asks as she cuddled closer to him.

"Will you be alright being alone for a while?" starts Inuyasha.

"Shippo, Sango, and Kane will be here…I won't really be alone." Kagome said then she kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome deeper into the kiss, wishing that he could stay like this forever.

When the kiss broke Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead.

"I love you so much Kagome." Inuyasha said then he kissed Kagome's cheek.

Kagome nodded sleepily, falling asleep as Inuyasha lazily rubbed her bulging stomach.

'You and our pup.' Inuyasha thought as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his new life.

#

A.N. Yes I know it's short. (But some of you guys convinced me to update sooner.)

Ah yes, I should tell you that begging does seem to make me write faster.

I dedicate this update to those of you who reviewed, and to the two people that set aside their pride and begged for an update. (Lot's of giggles…many-many giggles helped make this chapter.)

I hope you guys like this chapter, and can wait a few days before I update. (Thankfully school's out for me this week. So that means I get to write for y'all this summer.)

Ja ne

Btw: to me there is no such think as a weird review, so please click on the button and let me know what you think.


	4. What the

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kane and Ronin and this idea.

_**Chapter four**_

_**What the?!**_

#.#

A month passed since Kane and Ronin's arrival, both proved to be hard workers.

Kane instantly started working on gathering herbs and helping Kagome with household chores. And Ronin helped Miroku build his hut and helped Inuyasha gather enough meat for both households to last the winter.

Winter approached; many of the villagers rushed to get ready. And some of the villagers injured themselves as they worked.

Kaede asked for Kagome and Kane to help; and both women agreed to help.

…

"How's that Kisho?" Kagome asks one of the villagers who broke his leg when his cart ran over it.

"It's doing better thanks to you and your friend." Kisho said, looking at Kane.

"Keep drinking the medicine. You're leg should be healed in another week or so." Kagome said and he nodded.

#

Kane watched as Shippo played with some of the village children; both of them waited for Kagome to finish her shopping for vegetables and rice.

Suddenly Shippo walked up the small hill; sitting down next to Kane.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asks as he looks around.

"She had to get some food for tonight." Kane said then they saw Miroku slowly walking back toward his hut, which was on the other side of the river near the edge of the village.

"Afternoon Kane, Shippo." Miroku said then he sat down to have a chat with the two demons.

"Hi Miroku." Shippo said then he saw Miroku look at Kane.

"It seems as if your health has improved Kane…You looked pale and sickly when you arrived here." Miroku said and Kane leaned back.

"It must be odd to see a healer who isn't in the best of health." Starts Kane.

"If I may…How did you get in that condition? No person, human or demon, would be so careless with their health." Asks Miroku.

"You can blame Sesshomaru for that. After Lady Izayoi died I would travel from my hut to the castle when ever needed. Then Sesshomaru convinced me that staying at the castle would be a better idea. I didn't know that my world for the next one hundred and eighty years would be a small room and a balcony. To tell you the truth, I haven't been able to walk outside since the day I walked in the castle…Every now and then Sesshomaru would order for me to take walks with him in the garden, but it wasn't as good as being able to run freely." Kane replied then she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze on her face.

"I would think that one would have gone insane if they had to endure that. Or at lease try to fight for their freedom." Miroku said and Kane sighed.

"I owe Inutashio…The only way to clear my debt is to save Sesshomaru's life or Inuyasha's. Until then I have to serve one of the brothers until I repay them or they set me free of my debt." Explains Kane.

"That doesn't make any sense…You were never told that you had to pay Inuyasha's father back." Starts Shippo.

Kane smiled at the fox kit, ruffling his hair before looking at the sky.

"I grew up in a different world Shippo. My uncle taught me that I should never owe anyone anything, if I have a debt I should repay it. It's also a dignity thing among my kind." Explains Kane.

"Earlier you said something about your father…And yet you said that he died before you were born." Miroku said then Kane lay back on the grass.

"I also call my uncle father…So in a way I have two fathers and two names." Kane said as she watched the clouds pass by.

"Two names?" starts Shippo.

"To my father's people my name is Cocheta Mai, and to my mother's people I am called Kane. Kane was the name by birth father chose while the other name was a name I picked up from being around my grandmother's pack and the humans." Kane said then Shippo looks at her confused.

"What does that name mean?" asks Shippo.

"It's two names actually. Cocheta means stranger while Mai means night." Explains Kane.

"I have never heard of a village that has names like that." Miroku said then Kane closed her eyes.

"Nor will you see a people that respect demons and half demons as much as they did." Kane said as she remembered the red skinned people.

"Amazing-"

Without warning a huge explosion was seen in the middle of the village.

"What's that?" starts Shippo.

Kane stood up and instantly ran for where the explosion happened.

"Shippo, we should follow." Miroku said then both he and the fox demon ran after Kane.

#

…

#

Villagers watched in fear as a demon with brown hair and red-gold eyes stared at Kagome, who was unarmed and slightly injured.

"Is this village of Inuyasha, the son of Inutashio?" the demon asks, his voice laced with hate.

"What is it to you?!" One villager shouts, hoping the demon would go after him and give Kagome enough time to run away.

"This is the mutt's wench." The demon said as he reached for Kagome.

Without warning the demon's hand met with a poison whip, Sesshomaru's poison whip.

"Touch my brother's mate and die." Sesshomaru growled, cracking his knuckles.

At that moment Kagome took the chance to run away.

"Ah…Sesshomaru, come to finish the job your father couldn't?" he mocks before he lunged for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to dodge or counter attack, so he was thrown into a hut.

Without warning the demon was tackled, forcing him away from Sesshomaru.

The villagers watched as Kane helped Sesshomaru to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Kane asks then Sesshomaru looked her in the eye.

Without a word Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga.

"Tend to the woman…I'll deal with you later." Sesshomaru said then he ran into battle.

'Sesshomaru…be careful.' Kane prayed as she ran to Kagome's aid.

…

"Lady Kagome" starts one of the villagers.

"Are you in pain?" one of the women asks.

Kagome leaned on the side of a nearby hut, panting.

The women gasped when they saw the front of Kagome's skirt, a large water spot was growing. Kagome's water had broken.

"Kagome" Kane started then she saw what the villagers were worried about.

Kane kneeled next to Kagome; she could smell that the young woman was scared.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome pants, her pain sharpening.

Kane looked toward the battle, seeing both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting the demon.

"He's fighting the demon." Kane replied and Kagome felt another contraction.

"It's too early" starts Kagome.

"The pup will live…You'll be alright." Kane soothed as she did what she could comfort Kagome.

#

Inuyasha glared at the demon; without a doubt this demon was one of the most powerful demon's he had seen in his entire life. Sesshomaru had already been injured twice.

"How touching, the youngest brother coming to save the eldest." The demon said as he drew his sword.

"I came to save my mate and pup." Inuyasha growled as he watched the demon point his sword at Sesshomaru's neck.

'Sesshomaru's not even putting up a fight.' Inuyasha thought then the demon paused.

Without warning a huge beam of yellow light in the form of a coyote attacked the demon; when the light faded the demon was gone…but not dead.

"Is everyone alright?" Ronin asks as he sheaths his sword.

Sesshomaru slowly got up, looking at a group of women that huddled around Kagome and Kane.

"Brother, I suggest you tend to your mate." Sesshomaru said then Inuyasha panicked, running to where Kagome was.

#

"Inuyasha" starts a villager.

Kane looked up to see Inuyasha kneeling next to Kagome.

"Is she alright?" starts Inuyasha.

"The injury has caused her to go into an early labor…This pup is persistent, it wants out and it wants out now." Kane said and Inuyasha froze.

Kagome cried out in pain as she felt another contraction.

"We have to get her to the hut." Kane said then Inuyasha nodded, picking up Kagome and then he ran toward his house.

Kane saw Sesshomaru watching her; she took a deep breath before facing Miroku and Shippo.

"I want you two to get Sango and two pails of water and meet me back at the hut." Kane said then the two nodded and she ran toward Inuyasha's house, unaware of Sesshomaru and Ronin following her.

#

#

#

Hours passed and none of the women left the house; and that caused Inuyasha to worry.

Miroku and Ronin explained to Inuyasha that birthings took time and were really bloody; and Sesshomaru only waited, claiming that the only reason why he was here was to discuss something with Kane.

…

Inuyasha flinched as he heard Kagome scream in pain, the scent of blood and tears hit his nose harder then a rock would.

"Fidgeting like that won't do a thing to help." Miroku said as Inuyasha growled.

"Remind me to say that when Sango's giving birth." Inuyasha said as he looked back toward the house.

#

"AH!!"

Kagome panted as Sango dabbed Kagome's forehead with a wet cloth.

"You're almost there Kagome, I can see a head." Kane said then Kagome pushed, causing the pup to fall into Kane's hands.

"(WAH!!)"

Kane handed the pup to Kaede to wash off.

"Careful, he may try to bite you." Kane warned then Kagome cried out in pain.

"Kane" starts Sango.

"There's another pup." Kane said then Kagome panted.

"One more push Kagome…one more." Sango whispered as she dabbed Kagome's forehead once more.

"AH!"

With Kagome's last push the pup was out, Kane stood up and started to wash the small pup.

"(Whimper)"

Kane gently wrapped the girl pup in a blanket and handed her to Kaede.

"Sango and I will clean up. Both pups will need to be with their father." Kane explained and the old woman nodded.

Kaede picked up both pups and walked outside to the area where Inuyasha and the rest of the men were waiting.

#

Inuyasha looked up when he smelled the scent of pup and Kaede walking closer.

"Ye are the proud father of two beautiful children Inuyasha." Kaede said then Inuyasha saw the two bundles.

Kaede showed the new father how to hold his son then handed Miroku the girl before heading back to the hut to help.

"The boy was the first." Miroku said, repeating what Kaede said.

"Son's are always the first born in father's family." Sesshomaru scoffed, looking at his niece and nephew.

"Well then, would the proud uncle like to hold his niece?" Miroku said, seeing Inuyasha's amused and somewhat worried look.

Sesshomaru looked at the monk like he was crazy, surely his brother wouldn't give him the honor of looking and never the less hold his child.

"It's ok Sesshomaru, just be careful." Inuyasha said, remembering that Kagome told him to be nicer to his brother since Sesshomaru was acting nicer toward him.

Miroku carefully placed the girl in Sesshomaru's arms; the pup looked up at her uncle with beautiful golden brown eyes.

The girl was just like her brother, but her eyes were dark golden brown and her hair was black with strips of white while her brother had pure gold eyes and white hair.

"She looks like your mother, brother." Sesshomaru said softly, taking Inuyasha off guard with the kindness in his voice.

Inuyasha looked at his daughter, seeing that his brother was right.

"I guess you're right…She does look like mother." Inuyasha said then his son started to fuss at the lack of attention.

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, looking at the mini version of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha does this mean that I'm a brother?" asks Shippo.

"Huh?"

"Kagome's taken me in as her own…so does that mean that I'm a brother to these two?" asks Shippo.

Inuyasha saw the hope in Shippo's eyes and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You bet runt." Inuyasha said then Shippo smiled.

Sesshomaru watched in awe at the sight of his brother's pack.

'Is this what father meant? Is this what love looks like?' Sesshomaru wondered as he watched his niece gnaw on his knuckle with her toothless mouth.

To be continued…

#

A.N. For those of you who are wondering about Kane and Ronin, like where they were born and where they come from. I shall answer your questions.

Both Kane and Ronin are part dog part coyote demon, and Kane is dog, coyote, human.

And both siblings were born in America. One tribe in the northwest corner of the USA believes that a coyote created them when he sprinkled the blood of a monster he slew on a beautiful valley. This tribe, the Nez Perce, learned to look to their elders, the animals, for wisdom and strength. I've read a lot about the Nez Perce and some of their legends talk about animals helping them, both in spirit and for real.

If there are anymore questions about Kane, Ronin, or anything else in this story feel free to ask.

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming.

Ja ne


	5. Naming the pups and an explanation

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kane and Ronin.

_**Chapter five**_

_**Naming the pups and an explanation **_

#

After a while Kane told Inuyasha that Kagome was ready for them to come see her.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ronin walked toward the house with the pups in their father's arms; Sesshomaru stayed behind.

Kane, unaware of Sesshomaru following her, walked to the cold river that was a little ways away from the house.

Without a word Kane kneeled down and started to wash the bloody sheets and towels.

Sesshomaru watched as Kane worked hard to remove the blood from the cloths.

"I never realized that you were a fighter as well a healer." Sesshomaru said then Kane looked up at him.

"…You never gave me the chance to fight milord…You made sure that I never left that room without you there to escort me." Kane said sadly as she stood up.

"You never asked." Starts Sesshomaru.

"I didn't ask because I knew that it would anger you." Kane said, trying her best to keep her fear hidden.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kane's shoulder, he smelled her fear.

"If you asked I would have given you more freedom…When you ran away, I realized that what I did and said to you was wrong." Sesshomaru said and Kane's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Then why did you come after me?" Kane asked as she saw Sesshomaru think for a moment before speaking.

"I came to make things right." Sesshomaru said then Kane sadly nodded.

'He still doesn't realize what he did…and that it's too late to make things right.' Kane thought sadly as she turned her back toward Sesshomaru.

"Kane" starts Sesshomaru.

"It's too late to make things right Sesshomaru." Kane said sadly, trying not to let Sesshomaru see her face.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked, a bit too harsh.

Sesshomaru realized that his voice sounded harsh when he smelled tears coming from Kane.

"Mai" starts Sesshomaru.

Kane wiped her eyes and smiled a sad smile.

"It's been a while since you called me that." Whispers Kane.

"Why can't I make things right?" asks Sesshomaru.

"You hate humans…and I'm the granddaughter of one…We were never meant to be together……you yourself said that to me once." Starts Kane

"I didn't mean it Mai……I was hurt and angry at father and I took it out on you. I didn't mean it." Sesshomaru said; his pride kept him from begging Kane for forgiveness.

"Sesshomaru, please don't…You've already lost me." Kane said as she picked up wet cloths and headed back toward the house, wiping tears as she walked.

"Mai" Sesshomaru whispered sadly as he watched Kane leave.

#

#_the next day_#

#

For one day old pups, the twins were as mobile as a one year old baby.

"Well Inuyasha, what do you think we should name them?" Kagome asks as Sango and Kane fixed breakfast.

"I don't know. You're the one who made that list." Inuyasha said as he caught his son before he tried to touch the fire.

"Alright, I'll name our daughter and you can name our son." Kagome said, knowing the perfect name for the little pup.

"Feh"

Ronin chuckled as Inuyasha sat down with his son in his lap, thinking.

"Don't name him something dumb." Miroku adds as he watched his friend think.

"…Daisuke" Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled.

"That's a good name…And I think we'll call this little cutie Izayoi." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded.

"(Running footsteps)"

"Sister!" Ronin calls as he runs down the stairs.

Kane looks up at her brother; a silky yet bushy silvery gold tail four-five feet long poked out from his hakama.

"I'm guessing you're glad to have your tail back." Kane said jokingly to her brother, knowing that he forgot to drink the potion that would make it easier to hide his tail.

Without warning Inuyasha fell over laughing, and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It's not funny." Ronin pouts as he crossed his arms.

"Well fuzz butt, I was wondering were that tail of yours went." Inuyasha said then Ronin glared at him.

"I'd like to see you fight with this thing getting in your way. Stop calling me that." Ronin said then pointed to the five pounds of fur on his tail.

"All of us have our weaknesses Ronin. So stop rubbing your weakness in Inuyasha's face." Kane scolds as she continued her work.

"Do you have a tail too Kane?" asks Shippo.

Kane smile fox, ignoring Sesshomaru's puzzled look as she glowed green for a moment; moments later a slender bushy tail appeared.

"She of coarse has the smaller tail." Grumbles Ronin.

"Stop whining. Mother told us to be proud of our heritage." Kane said then she sat down.

Both Daisuke and Izayoi looked at Ronin's tail, the first thought to mind: TOY!

Without warning the twins pounced on Ronin's tail; scaring the poor demon half to death.

"OUCH!!" Ronin yelped as he tried to get the two pups off his tail.

Once Daisuke and Izayoi were off Ronin's tail he jumped onto a beam, hiding from the two.

The group, not including Sesshomaru, laughed at Ronin's method of hiding.

…

After everyone ate breakfast the group settled down by the fire.

"Sesshomaru, do you have any idea on who that demon is?" Miroku asks as Kane tended to Sesshomaru's wounds, which he said to leave alone.

"…I remember father telling me of that demon once. His name is Ryu." Sesshomaru said then he felt Kane's soft hands stitching his wound.

"Mind telling me why you were holding back on that Ryu?" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"You're imagining things." Scoffs Sesshomaru.

"What more do you know about Ryu?" asks Kagome.

"I was not there when father battled him…All I know is that Ryu was the only demon that escaped father's sword." Sesshomaru said then Kane sighed.

"Ryu is a half dragon demon and half bear demon. I heard that he was planning on killing Inutashio and then taking the Western lands for himself. When his plan failed he fled to the north…But that was seven hundred years ago." Starts Kane.

"How badly injured was Inutashio?" asks Sango.

"I seem to remember a nasty gash on his back…nothing else." Kane said as she wrapped Sesshomaru's wound.

"Dragon demons are very rare…to see a half dragon demon is even rarer." Starts Sango.

"He seemed set on killing both you and Inuyasha." Miroku said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Father killed his clan before the coward came out of hiding…His revenge would not surprise me." Replied Sesshomaru.

"This is like the panther demons all over again." Shippo said and Inuyasha growled.

"We'll kill Ryu before he has the chance to do anything." Inuyasha said then Kane stood up.

"We can't do anything yet. Both you and Sesshomaru are injured. Plus it'll take months to track Ryu down, maybe even longer with young children with us." Kane said then she packed up her supplies.

"Then what is the best thing to do?" asks Miroku.

"Wait until we're ready." Kane said and Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha" starts Kagome.

"Aren't you going to whine about how many lives will be lost if we wait?" questions Inuyasha.

"I may be a healer…but I know that war means people will die. Death is a sad thing but it's a part of life." Kane said as she washed her hands in the wash bucket.

"Inuyasha, we shouldn't be reckless. It would be best for us to be prepared to battle this demon so nothing bad happens." Miroku said then Sesshomaru stood up and left without a word.

"What's with him?" starts Inuyasha.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha, a way of telling him to go find out.

And Inuyasha sighed, picked up Daisuke and then walked outside.

To be continued…

#

A.N. I know it's short…so that means the next chapter will be a bit longer.

Thanks for the reviews guys and please keep them coming.

Ja ne


	6. Giving advice to Sesshomaru uh oh

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kane and Ronin.

_**Chapter six**_

_**Giving advice to Sesshomaru…uh oh**_

#

Inuyasha grumbled the whole time he was following Sesshomaru's scent, and luckily Miroku came along just in case the two got out of control.

"Inuyasha, don't say such things in front of your innocent son." Miroku scolds as Daisuke looks up at his father.

"He'll hear them sooner or later…Besides, he doesn't understand them." Inuyasha grumbled as he continued to walk.

"Don't forget the last time you said that my dear friend." Miroku said, remembering that a year ago one of the women from the village told Kaede that her baby's first word was something that he heard from Inuyasha: 'shit'.

"I would be more concerned about the stuff he'd pick up from you." Inuyasha said then he saw Sesshomaru leaning on a tree next to a lake.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the dog demon, until Daisuke crawled out of Inuyasha's arms and toward his uncle.

Inuyasha tried to catch the pup; but sadly Daisuke was too fast and made it to Sesshomaru's feet.

"(Whimper)"

Daisuke looked up at his uncle, he could smell that Sesshomaru was sad and angered about something; and wondered if it was his fault.

Sesshomaru looked at Daisuke then picked the pup up and looked at the nearby bushes.

"I know you're there." Sesshomaru said then he heard his brother mutter.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes, dragging Miroku with him.

"We weren't spying Sesshomaru, we were searching for Daisuke." Starts Miroku.

"Monk, surely my brother is not careless when it comes to his pack…Nor would he be." Sesshomaru said then he looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"What is going on Sesshomaru? You haven't been acting like yourself since you came here. And you held back when you were fighting Ryu." Inuyasha asks/demands then he saw Sesshomaru glare at him.

"Since when have you become Alpha, little brother." Challenges Sesshomaru.

"Since you came here……You are under the protection of my pack until you are healed." Inuyasha said then Sesshomaru looked at Daisuke, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked when they saw the emotion in Sesshomaru's eyes, even more shocked when Sesshomaru gave the pup a small sad smile.

"…I finally understand what father meant when he said that you wouldn't feel true happiness until you held a new life in your arms………I envy you brother, you have everything I have desired and yet cannot have." Sesshomaru said as he looked into Daisuke's gold eyes.

"I am sure that you can have a family Sesshomaru." Starts Miroku.

"How can I when the woman that I fell in love with hates me?" whispers Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's question knocked Inuyasha off of his feet from the shock, and Miroku stared at the demon in shock.

"Hold on… you, mister 'I show no emotion' fell in love?" Inuyasha asks from his spot on the ground.

"Yes…and because I hid my true feelings for her…she'll never accept me. And I will never fulfill father's wish." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha stood up.

"And who might be this woman?" asks Miroku.

Sesshomaru blushed at the ex-monk's question, but he knew that he couldn't blow the question off.

"……Kane" Sesshomaru said then Inuyasha walked up to him and flicked his brother's nose.

"So…I'm guessing she heard how much you hate humans and then denied you." Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru handed Daisuke to Miroku then faced Inuyasha.

"She took it the wrong way…I was mad at father and she was in the room." Sesshomaru growled, glaring at his brother.

"What did you say?" asks Miroku.

Sesshomaru cringed as he remembered what he said, unaware of the small whimper that escaped from him.

"…You jerk, you really said that to her." Inuyasha said, unaware that his hands had become fists.

"Said what?" asks Miroku.

"Don't ask…This dog has said enough insults to half breeds and humans that I can't even keep track." Growls Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that Inuyasha had every right to be angry…most of the insults were said to him and at him.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you're helping." Miroku said as he looked at the depressed Sesshomaru.

"Like he'd listen to us." Inuyasha said as he started to walk away.

"(Whimper)"

Daisuke struggled in Miroku's arms, trying to get his father's attention.

Inuyasha looked at his son, Daisuke was close to crying…he seem to be begging his father to help his uncle.

"(Whimper)"

"Keh…fine, we'll help. But if there's one ungrateful word-"

Daisuke clapped his hands joyfully and then escaped Miroku's hold.

"Well then, how do we help Sesshomaru win back Kane's heart?" starts Miroku.

"Do you know how to woo her?" asks Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, puzzled.

"Woo?"

"Impress her." Adds Miroku.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and came up with nothing.

"This is hopeless." Mutters Inuyasha.

"How did you ever get pleasure?" starts Miroku.

Sesshomaru blushed deeply out of embarrassment and frustration.

"Ah…so you're still a virgin." Miroku said and Inuyasha snickered.

"Almost a thousand years old and you've never tried to get an heir." Inuyasha said/teased and Sesshomaru growled.

"No worries, you are speaking to a professional when it comes to women." Miroku said proudly.

#

#

Kagome, Sango, and Kane chatted as they cleaned; Ronin and Shippo were babysitting when the three decided to take a soak in the hot spring.

…

"I wonder what was going on with Sesshomaru…he seemed distant this morning." Kagome said as she pulled her hair out of the bun.

"He didn't act like himself…I wonder what's going on. He did seem to hold back when he was fighting yesterday." Sango said as she slipped deeper into the spring.

Kagome stepped into the hot spring and she saw Kane staring at her hands guiltily.

"Kane, are you ok?" asks Kagome.

Kane jumped slightly, nodding her head.

'Something's up.' Kagome thought then she watched Kane blink some tears away from her eyes.

"Kane?" starts Sango.

'It's all because of me…Sesshomaru's acting this way because of what I said last night.' Kane thought sadly as she tried to hide her tears.

"I-it's nothing." Kane said as she wiped at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks, sitting down next to Kane.

"It's just some bad memories." Kane said then she stepped out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asks Kagome.

"I'm sure." Kane said as she dried off and dressed.

Sango and Kagome nodded and then got out.

Soon after they heard Miroku shouting for help.

#

'Ok Miroku, remain panicked and worried.' Miroku thought to himself as he ran for the house, calling for help.

"Miroku" starts Kagome.

Miroku stopped at the porch, panting and heaving.

"Sess…Sesshomaru's gone mad…He ordered Inuyasha to kill him. When Inuyasha refused he attacked the nearest demon and Inuyasha's fighting it right now…but Sesshomaru's taking every hit the demon throws at Inuyasha and every hit that Inuyasha throws at the demon." Pants Miroku.

Without warning Kane leaped off the porch and followed the scent of blood.

#

Inuyasha waited for the women to get closer, watching as Sesshomaru slowly began to lose blood.

"You're sure this will work?" asks Inuyasha.

"You know how our kind reacts when their life mate dies…this is just the same. I was turned down; it's almost the same as losing her to death." Sesshomaru said as he felt weaker.

"Don't die on us…Make sure of that." Inuyasha said then he heard and smelled Kane and the others coming closer.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted, tarring up the forest to the east. Making it look like there was a huge bloody battle.

#

"WIND SCAR!"

Kane heard the attack and ran even faster.

'If Sesshomaru dies it's all my fault.' Kane thought as she felt tears gather in her eyes.

Kane reached the clearing, seeing a winded Inuyasha on one side and then Sesshomaru's bloody form lying next to his brother.

…

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!" Inuyasha growls at Sesshomaru, his arms bloody from carrying him to the tree.

"Sesshomaru!" calls Kane.

Sesshomaru struggled to look up, but he did see Kane kneeling next to him.

"Mai" whispers Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt Kane grip his hand, channeling her healing power into him.

"Don't……I'm not worth it." Sesshomaru said as he smelled tears.

"Stop saying that." Kane said as she continued to give Sesshomaru her power, but his wounds wouldn't heal.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand to cup Kane's cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry for me…Don't cry over someone who has hurt you." Sesshomaru said, aware of the others entering the clearing.

Kane felt Sesshomaru's hand go limp in hers.

"Sesshomaru" whispers Kane.

Kagome instantly kneeled next to Sesshomaru; she gave a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse.

"He'll be alright…we just have to wrap his wounds." Kagome said, trying her best to comfort Kane.

Kane nodded, unable to speak or respond when Kagome told Inuyasha to bring Sesshomaru back to the house.

"Sister" starts Ronin.

Kane slowly stood up and followed the group back to the house, wondering if demons had the right to pray…but she didn't care, she prayed anyway.

'Please let Sesshomaru be alright…please.'

To be continued…

#

A.N.

I am evil aren't I?

Don't worry, Sesshomaru doesn't die.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. (I'm leaving the 15th to work at a orphanage for a week, so I won't be able to update since I'll be working.)

But I will try my best to update before I leave.

Ja ne


	7. BUSTED

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only Kane and Ronin.

_**Chapter seven**_

_**BUSTED**_

#

#

Two weeks passed and Sesshomaru was still unconscious and Kane was an emotional wreck.

Kane wouldn't leave Sesshomaru's side unless she had to or was told to.

Kagome and Sango had become worried for the demon, and sent her to bed when they saw that she was losing her strength.

#

"I don't get it…Why would Sesshomaru ask you to kill him?" asks Sango.

"He didn't want to live because he lost something that means the world to dog demons." Inuyasha said as he stared into the flames of the fire.

"And that is?" asks Kagome.

"Our life mate…Sesshomaru found his life mate and she turned him down…When our life mate dies we lose the will to live and will kill ourselves or ask someone to do it for us. Being rejected is close enough to losing the mate to death……I wouldn't have thought Sesshomaru would give up this easily." Explains Inuyasha.

"But he'll live…so that gives him a second chance." Starts Sango.

"And he better take it…If Sesshomaru dies Kane's soul will follow." Inuyasha said then he sat down.

"I hope Sesshomaru wakes up soon…Kane's so quiet it's like she's lost her voice." Kagome said then they heard soft sobs coming from upstairs.

Sango and Kagome slowly stood up and walked up the stairs, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku alone with two sleeping pups.

Inuyasha growled when he felt his demon markings burn, Sesshomaru was mind talking to him again.

'What now?' grumbles Inuyasha.

'_The herb's wearing off'_

'And that's a bad thing?'

'_She's not ready yet…she's still unsure.'_

'She doesn't sound unsure…This has gone on long enough, Kane's starting to wail and beg for you to come back.'

'_One more herb and then it'll be over.'_

Inuyasha growl deepened when Sesshomaru cut off the connection without him being able to reply.

"I'm guessing Sesshomaru wants more of the sleeping herb." Starts Miroku.

"That idiot…He knows Kane's worried sick over him and he still doesn't want to face her yet." Inuyasha said then he saw Izayoi yawn and start to wake up.

"He's afraid that she'll still reject him." Miroku said then he heard the girls move Kane to the bedroom she shared with her brother.

Without another word Inuyasha and Miroku stood up, ready to carry out the impossible mission.

#

Kagome and Sango carefully placed Kane on the empty bed.

"Hopefully she'll sleep tonight." Kagome said then she and Sango heard a thud followed by muttering and growls.

…

Both of them peeked out the door, seeing the door that led to Sesshomaru's room was slightly opened and someone was inside.

Kagome carefully tip toed across the hall and looked inside the room, Sango following soon after.

Both girls saw Inuyasha and Miroku trying to prop Sesshomaru up so they could give him some kind of drink.

"What are they doing?" whispers Sango.

"Those sinkers" mutters Kagome.

#

"Are you sure this will work?" starts Inuyasha.

"Yes…This sleeping herb will last for a week." Miroku said then the door flung open.

"I knew it!" Kagome said, pointing at the three.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other before pointing at Sesshomaru.

"He made us do it." Both of them said, one protecting his head and the other getting as close as he could to the ground.

Without warning Sango grabbed Miroku by the robes and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear, both of them were dragged down the stairs and out the doors.

#

Kagome and Sango dragged the men a good ways away from the house and then released the two.

Inuyasha instantly turned on his heel, getting ready to run.

"Sit boy." Kagome said and Inuyasha met his best friend: dirt.

Inuyasha groaned and growled, regretting helping Sesshomaru every second he laid there.

"Do you two have any idea how worried Kane's been?!" shouts Kagome.

"Sesshomaru made us do it. He said that it'd help Kane understand how much she needed him." Miroku said then Inuyasha glared at the ex-monk.

"That's what you said…But Sesshomaru still forced us to do it." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"And you went through with it." Kagome said then she whacked both men upside the head.

"How could you do this? You've heard Kane's mournful cries, this is breaking her heart." Scolds Sango.

"Might I add Sesshomaru came up with the idea." Starts Miroku.

Without warning Sango hit Miroku, causing him to fall on his butt.

"You both are going to go in there and tell Kane and ask for her forgiveness." Kagome said then Miroku bowed.

"Please no. Sesshomaru will have our heads." Begs Miroku.

"Wimp" Inuyasha growled as he sat down.

"This can't go on much longer." Starts Kagome.

"Maybe both of you could help…After all…the first batch of sleeping herb should be wearing off soon." Miroku suggests then Inuyasha growled.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha; his demon markings were glowing.

"What the?" starts Sango.

"Mind talking…Sesshomaru's contacting Inuyasha from his half asleep state." Explains Miroku.

'_Mind telling me why I'm beginning to feel pain?'_

'Don't blame me…Kagome and Sango caught us.'

'_Do they know?'_

'Yea…and they're saying we should go to Kane and apologize-'

'_If you even come close to telling her you will regret it.'_

Inuyasha's growl deepened, scaring his mate and friends as he stood up.

"He's getting way too cocky." Inuyasha muttered as he looked back toward the house.

Without warning Kagome grabbed Sango's hand, both of them huddled for a moment before nodding.

"We'll help." Kagome said and Miroku stood up.

"Good, now we'll have someone that can console Kane and get her thinking about the right thing." Miroku said then Inuyasha leaned on a nearby tree.

"We better come up with a plan soon…cause Fluffy's waking up." Starts Inuyasha.

…

After an hour of planning, everyone was in an agreement: tomorrow they would help Sesshomaru win Kane's heart.

#_Morning_#

Kagome and Sango convinced Kane to take a bath with them, and then Inuyasha and Miroku crept into Sesshomaru's room.

…

Sesshomaru slowly started to wake; a groan alerted Inuyasha that his brother was awake and alive.

"You ok?" asks Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled as he sat up, glaring at his brother and the human.

"I told you she wasn't ready." Starts Sesshomaru.

Without warning Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru on the head and then pushed a pillow into Sesshomaru's hands.

"Smell that then tell me if you think she's still not ready." Inuyasha said then Sesshomaru smelled the pillow: the scent of tears, pain, fear, and worry hit his nose.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, and then he laid back down.

"Where is she?" asks Sesshomaru.

"Kagome and Sango were able to get her out of this room for the first time in two weeks…they're downstairs cleaning up." Explains Miroku.

"Kagome and Sango came up with a plan that might seal the deal." Inuyasha said then he and Miroku filled Sesshomaru in on the plan.

#

"Feel better?" asks Kagome.

Kane nodded, her body felt better but her heart yearned to hear Sesshomaru's voice and to see his eyes…and maybe even feel his arms wrap around her.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Sango said and Kane nodded again.

Kane tried her best not to cry, but failed.

Kagome pulled Kane closer, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"If I knew he would do this I wouldn't have rejected him!" Kane cried as both Kagome and Sango did their best to comfort her.

"Shh…Everything's going to be alright." Kagome whispered as Kane cried.

…

Kane cried for a long time before her sobs soon became little gasps for air.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Kagome asks and Kane nods.

"Thank you" Kane whispers as she wraps her towel around herself.

Suddenly crashes and shouts were heard from upstairs.

All three looked at each other then they quickly got out and then pulled their inner kimono on and ran up the stairs and toward the sound.

#

Kane was the first to open the door, what she saw gave her relief and worry.

Inuyasha and Miroku were restraining Sesshomaru; fresh claw marks marred the skin on his neck. And blood dripped from Sesshomaru's claws.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at his older brother who just so happened to whack him with his poison claws.

Without warning Kane hugged Sesshomaru, tears rolling down her face.

'He's alive…He came back.' Kane thought as she continued to cry.

Inuyasha and Miroku let go of Sesshomaru and then they left the two alone.

Kane felt Sesshomaru rub her back soothingly.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asks and Kane looked into his eyes.

"I…I thought I lost you." Kane said then she felt Sesshomaru pull her closer to him.

"You cared?" starts Sesshomaru.

Kane gave a small whine when she saw how deep the marks on Sesshomaru's neck were. And without a word she began to lick them clean.

"I didn't want to say what I did the other night…I didn't think that you wanted me this much." Kane said once she was done clean the wounds.

"Mai…I've always wanted you." Sesshomaru replied; feeling aroused by the attention Kane was giving his wounds.

"Even when you found out I was part human?" Kane asks then Sesshomaru pinned her underneath him.

"Even then" Sesshomaru said then he pulled Kane into a heated kiss.

Sesshomaru knew that he had to be gentle with Kane; she still hadn't given him her reply to his request.

When the kiss broke Sesshomaru looked into Kane's eyes.

"Mai…will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru whispered and then he heard Kane's heart skip a beat.

"Yes…I will" Kane said then Sesshomaru captured her lips once more.

To be continued…

#

A.N. Next chapter might be a little bit lemony…but you're going to have to wait two or three weeks for it. (I am not going to be able to update for a while…I won't even be in one area long enough to be able to update.)

I know how this breaks your hearts…so I will update as soon as I can when I get back from my one week job.

Ja ne


	8. Mate LEMON WARNING

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kane and Ronin.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR LEMON.**

_**Chapter eight**_

_**Mate**_

#

#_**Meanwhile**_#

Inuyasha's ear twitched and without warning he stood up.

"Inuyasha?" starts Kagome.

"You, you, you, and you out." Inuyasha said, pointing to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Ronin.

"Huh?"

Ronin sniffed the air then became a bit sick, without a word he nodded and ran out of the house.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" asks Sango.

"EW…It smells." Shippo said, covering his nose.

Miroku grinned, knowing what the smell meant.

"You better wipe that grin off your face, lecher." Inuyasha warned but Miroku kept grinning.

Kagome and Sango looked at the men then at each other and then at the sick looking Shippo.

"What's going on?" Sango asked then they all heard a light thud.

Kagome blushed deep red, understanding why her mate wanted everyone (including them) out of the house.

"Kane accepted Sesshomaru's request…And I do not want to be here." Inuyasha said then Sango blushed.

"Good point" Sango said then she stood up and headed toward the door.

"Um…Sango" Kagome said as she picked up Daisuke.

Sango paused, glaring at Miroku.

"C'mon you lecher." Sango said, dragging her husband out of the house by the back of his robes.

"I'm going to go to Kaede's." Shippo said then he ran out of the house.

Kagome giggled at the kit's reaction and Daisuke yawned.

"I'm guessing we're going to Mama's." Kagome said once she saw Inuyasha with Izayoi and her backpack in his arms.

"You think I'd want to stay here?" Inuyasha said then Kagome walked out the door and he followed.

#

After the kiss broke Sesshomaru kissed, nipped, and sucked on Kane's neck.

Kane moaned as Sesshomaru continued to tease her neck, willingly submitted to her soon-to-be mate by giving him better access to her neck.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru paused, inhaling Kane's scent…he smirked.

'No wonder she's so willing…she's in heat.' Sesshomaru thought with pride when he smelled her once more, finding out that she was untouched; a virgin.

Slowly Sesshomaru sliced through Kane's thin inner kimono; hearing her gasp when his warm breath hit her chest.

A low pleasing growl came from Sesshomaru as he nuzzled Kane's breasts, thinking that his pups would drink from something so soft and warm.

"Sesshomaru" Kane moaned, feeling warmth gather inside her.

Sesshomaru continued to make his way down Kane's body, licking and nipping the entire way.

Sesshomaru came to Kane's thighs, his nose breathed in her aroused scent…and without warning he spread her legs as wide as they would go.

He looked at the hidden jewel before pressing his knuckle on it.

"Sesshomaru!" Kane moaned, feeling Sesshomaru's breath on her womanhood.

Slowly Sesshomaru licked the nub, pleased when he heard Kane moaning; so he pushed his tongue inside.

After a while Sesshomaru pulled up on his knees, licking his lips as he pushed one of his fingers inside.

Kane squirmed when she felt Sesshomaru's finger twisting and moving inside her, she moaned when she felt him place another finger inside.

Sesshomaru felt around with his fingers, just when he thought he could go deeper he felt Kane's barrier. And when he pushed on it she winced.

'Not now…pleasure first.' Sesshomaru thought as he remembered the advice he got from his brother and the monk.

Sesshomaru pushed his fingers in and out, getting Kane use to the feeling.

Without warning Sesshomaru felt a gush of warmth pool into his hand.

Carefully Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and then licked them clean as he looked at Kane.

…

Kane laid on the bed, panting and sweaty.

'If he keeps this up I might not have the energy to continue.' Kane thought then Sesshomaru kissed her.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru whispered, feeling Kane pull his nude form closer to her's.

"I've always been ready." Kane said then she felt Sesshomaru push inside her, pausing at the barrier.

Kane looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, seeing that he didn't want to hurt her.

"It's ok…I'll be alright." Kane whispered as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru quickly jerked his hips forward; breaking through the barrier.

Kane whimpered in pain, she could smell the small bit of blood that dripped from her womanhood.

'Please feel better Mai.' Sesshomaru thought as he felt her around him.

Sesshomaru gently wiped Kane's tears away, doing what he could to comfort her.

#

After a while Kane felt better and pushed her hips closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took this as a sign that Kane was ready, so he started the fast but still somewhat slow pace.

Kane moaned as she felt Sesshomaru nibbling and licking the spot where he would mark her.

The pace quickened, Sesshomaru used all of his demon speed to please his mate's desire.

"S-Sesshomaru" Kane moaned, feeling heat gather in her stomach.

Sesshomaru felt Kane's walls cling to him as they released, at the same time he marked her.

To be continued…

#

A.N.

I'm sorry, I'm not good at writing lemons…(that and I'm not a pervert…so I don't do good with 'the' details of a lemon.)

Please forgive me!

I promise that I'll work on this for future chapters…give me a few months before posting another lemon chapter.

(Man I feel hopeless…)

Sigh

O well, I guess I'll have ta make it up to jah by finishing the next chapter soon.

NOTE: I'm going to change the rating on this story to M since there's going to be a lot of blood, cursing, and so on that shouldn't be seen by the eyes of people under the age of 15-16.

Thanks for the reviews

Ja ne

O yeah, if you don't have an account you can send a review to my email:

(Subject must be the name of my story…just to make sure I don't think it's SPAM)

If you SPAM me I may become the lazy teenager I am and take longer to post.

Also…Hate mail is not welcome… (If my mom sees any hate mail I'm going to be banned from writing fan fiction…so please be nice).


	9. Vacation in Kagome’s time

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kane and Ronin. (And Ryu)

_**Chapter nine**_

_**Vacation in Kagome's time**_

#

Kagome and Inuyasha safely landed on her side of the well; Izayoi and Daisuke still slept in their parent's arms.

"Mama will be so surprised." Kagome said as she climbed up the ladder.

Kagome climbed over the lip of the well, Inuyasha leaped out and landed gently next to her.

"Show off" Kagome muttered then she fixed Izayoi's carrier.

Inuyasha smirked as he followed his mate; Daisuke slowly woke and tugged at his father's robes to get attention.

#...#

"I'm home!" Kagome calls once she walked in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen dear." Kagome's mother called then Kagome drug Inuyasha toward the kitchen.

Kagome saw her mother dry her hands on her apron and then gasped when she saw her daughter and Inuyasha with two bundles.

"Kagome…when?"

"A few weeks ago." Kagome said then she set her bag down on the floor.

Inuyasha watched as his son sniffed the scent of oden.

Daisuke whimpered; he wanted down and he wanted down now.

"They're so cute." Kagome's mother said as she rubbed Izayoi's ear, causing the pup to giggle.

Daisuke whined once more, he did not want anyone other then his parents to touch his ears.

'I don't blame you pup…I thought that too when she petted my ears.' Inuyasha thought then Souta came in from outside.

"Is it a boy?" Souta asks, wondering if he had a niece or nephew.

"Twins…and it's boy and girl. Inuyasha has Daisuke and this is Izayoi." Kagome said as she showed her brother his niece.

"She's so tiny." Souta said then Izayoi yawned.

"You were that size once." Mama said then Daisuke began to fuss, trying to escape his father's grip.

Kagome sighed as she watched her mate tried to keep his grip on their son and failed.

Daisuke landed on his hands and knees, content to be able to run away if needed.

"Not again." Kagome said as she watched Daisuke scratch his ear.

"Does he do that often?" asks Mama.

"Only when he feels like it." Kagome said then Daisuke started to crawl around.

Everyone watched as Daisuke crawled toward Buyo, the fat cat was unaware of what was going on.

Buyo slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone poking him; sure enough, Daisuke was poking the cat's tail.

"Pup" Inuyasha growled warningly as Daisuke sniffed the cat's tail.

Daisuke smiled and then bit Buyo's tail; the fat cat instantly yowled and scratched him.

"(Whimper…)"

Kagome sighed, handed Izayoi to her mother and then picked up a sniffling Daisuke.

"At least it wasn't Kirara." Kagome said as she looked at the scratches.

"Keh, she scared him half to death when he petted her." Inuyasha said as he watched Buyo tending to his bitten tail.

"I'm sure he'll learn in time that cats like gentle." Mama said as Izayoi yawned.

"Are you guys going to stay for lunch?" asks Souta.

"Keh, of coarse…I wouldn't dare go home right now." Inuyasha said and then Kagome flicked his nose.

"We should be happy that your bother has a mate. Hopefully with her I can keep you two from clawing at each other." Kagome scolded in her 'I'm going to sit you if you say one more insult' tone.

Daisuke giggled when he saw the look of defeat on his father's face.

"Lunch's almost ready, you three better get washed up." Mama said as she gave Izayoi to Inuyasha.

With a nod everyone, but Mama, left the kitchen.

#

#_Feudal era_#

#

Sesshomaru gazed at his mate's sleeping face; she looked so content as she slept in his arms.

'What did I ever do to deserve her?' Sesshomaru thought as stroked Kane's hair.

Kane slowly awoke, looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked as Kane snuggled closer to him.

Kane nodded, feeling Sesshomaru hold onto her protectively.

"I love you." Kane whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru breathed in Kane's scent as she lightly kissed his hand.

"And I you." Sesshomaru said then he heard Kane giggle.

Kane slowly pushed herself above her mate, looking into his golden eyes.

"Looks like someone is no longer the blood thirsty, power seeking demon he once was." Kane lightly teased then she heard him growl.

"Says who?" Sesshomaru questioned once he pinned Kane under him.

"Your soul and heart." Kane replied, placing her hand on Sesshomaru's heart.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate for a long time before she kissed his chin.

"They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul darling…And your soul no longer desires what it once did." Kane said then she pulled her mate down for a kiss.

#

#_Modern era_#

#

Kagome felt like she was going to scream; right after lunch her friends just so happened to stop by and they were insisting that she tell them what's going on.

"Kagome!" whines Yuka.

"There's nothing wrong, everything's going great." Kagome said for the hundredth time.

"Does it have anything to do with your boyfriend Inuyasha?" asks Ayumi.

"Maybe it has something to do with the last sickness you had?" wonders Eri.

"Or maybe it's about school-" starts Yuka.

"No, no, and no!" Kagome snapped, unaware of Inuyasha standing behind her.

The three girls gasped when they saw Inuyasha, who was dressed in modern day clothing, they saw to two babies he held in his arms.

'Shoot!' Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha behind her: with the pups.

"Kagome…" starts Yuka.

"Was this why you were gone from school so much?" Eri asks, looking at the twins.

"I…I-" Kagome started then she felt Inuyasha nudge her.

"I don't think it's a wise idea to talk about this outside." Inuyasha said then Kagome nodded, letting her friends inside.

From there the three girls grabbed their friend and Inuyasha; dragging the pair upstairs.

#

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Yuka said then Inuyasha handed the twins to Kagome.

"I don't have to say a thing." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Inuyasha" Kagome scolded before setting the twins in the crib Mama set up for her.

"Feh"

Without a word Inuyasha headed toward the window.

"Don't you dare." Kagome hissed as Inuyasha opened the window.

The three school girls watched as Kagome glared Inuyasha down.

"Inuyasha…Sit boy." Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed face first on the ground.

Inuyasha growled deeply, aware that his cap fell off and his ears were visible.

"O my" starts Eri.

"Those are" Yuka said then Ayumi walks toward Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Ayumi starts after she touched one of the soft dog ears.

"What's going on?" all three girls ask at the same time.

Kagome sighed after she sat down, thinking of a way to tell her friends the truth.

"I'll tell you…but you have to promise that what's said in this room will remain a secret and that you'll never tell a soul, that you'll keep this secret even after death." Kagome said then she waited for her friends' reply.

"We promise Kagome." Yuka said then Kagome start to explain everything.

#

_Few hours later_

#

Once everything was told, from the beginning to now, the three looked at the two in awe.

"And now we have these two bundles of joy." Kagome said as she pounced Daisuke on her knee.

"So…You're a priestess and he's a half demon." Starts Eri.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I had to keep this from you." Kagome said and Yuka shook her head.

"It's not like we should butt into your life whenever we want." Yuka said, unaware of the dry look Kagome was giving her.

"I would have never guessed that you had to face and fight all of those things." Ayumi said and Inuyasha scoffed.

"As if she could kill 'em without me around." Inuyasha said from his spot on the bed.

"O really? Tell me then o mighty Inu, who was the one that killed Byakuya and destroyed his illusions?" Questions Kagome.

"And who was the one that wandered off when I wasn't around and got kidnapped by the basterd?" Inuyasha shot back and Kagome hit him over the head.

"No cursing around the kids." Kagome scolds as her mate rubbed his head.

Eri and Ayumi giggled as they watched Inuyasha pout.

"Keh…They're going to hear it sooner or later." Inuyasha said then Kagome glared at him.

"If you do I will s-i-t you until your back gives out." Kagome said and then she heard Inuyasha whimpered…without a doubt he was thinking of the last time that happened.

"Fine…" Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome started to pet his ears.

"You're so abused." Teases Kagome.

"Feh"

Kagome's friends did their best to not to burst out laughing; but sadly, they failed.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and her friends, but after a while he dropped the glare and smirked.

'Let Sesshomaru take his sweet time…I'm not going to complain.' Inuyasha thought as Yuka and Eri asked more questions.

8

To be continued…

A.N.  
Forgive me my wonderful readers for not updating sooner.  
I've been so busy these past few weeks and on top of that I've had writer's block. (Could write any chapter but this one.)  
Don't worry, I will be more faithful in my writing and make sure that the chapters are longer as well as posted more often.  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME...I'll post chapter ten soon to prove how sorry I am.

Thanks for the reviews too


	10. Power and a foretelling

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kane, Ronin, and other side characters that aren't mentioned in the Anime.

_**Chapter ten**_

_**Power and a foretelling**_

88888

Kagome and Inuyasha were gone for a week; when they returned they saw smoke coming from the village.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome starts, seeing her mate sniffing at the air.

"I smell blood…lots of it." Inuyasha said then they saw Shippo running toward them.

Without warning Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hid.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha growled, unaware of the threatening look Kagome gave him.

"He's…back" Shippo panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Inuyasha growled deeply, he knew what Shippo meant and it made his blood boil.

'He's talking about the demon that attacked the village and almost killed me and the pups.' Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha try to remain as calm as he could.

"Shippo, watch the pups." Kagome said as she pulled Izayoi out of her carrier and then took Daisuke from Inuyasha's arms.

Without a word Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and then headed toward the village, not even bothering with asking Inuyasha if she could or not…she too wanted revenge for what happened and what almost happened.

#8#

"Watch out!" Sango called to Miroku as another attack headed toward him, Kane, and Kaede.

"Nothing's worked so far…we can't find a weak spot." Ronin growled as he sent another beam of light toward Ryu.

"There's one attack I haven' tried…but I don't know if it'll work." Kane said as she watched Sesshomaru try to hit Ryu with his sword.

"Child, do what ye must do. Just try to do so without harming the others." Kaede said as she held her injured arm.

8

"WINDSCAR!"

Without warning Ryu was thrown back and landed into the river, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood nearby.

"Come for your death Inuyasha?" mocks Ryu.

"You wish." Inuyasha growled before he rushed into battle.

8

Kagome did what she could to help Kaede, but the wound was very deep and the blood continued to gush from it.

"Here, let me try." Kane said then she placed her hand over the wound.

A soft glow pulsed before Kane removed her hand, revealing that the wound was completely healed.

Without warning the girls saw Inuyasha tossed over their heads and landed into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" calls Kagome.

Kagome and Kane watched as Ryu continued to battle Sesshomaru and tossing Inuyasha of to the side.

"Kane" Kagome started, seeing her demon friend heading toward the battle with a glow pulsing around her with every step.

8

Ryu smirked as he pulled his sword out of Sesshomaru's side.

"Just like your father…weak." Ryu mocked then he felt the air around him grow colder.

Sesshomaru saw Kane walking toward Ryu, her eyes locked with his for a moment before her gaze locked on Ryu and her gaze became as cold as ice.

"Pitiful…Depending on your mate to save you." Ryu mocked before he saw a glow surround him.

'This power…' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Ryu try to grab at the mist around his neck.

"So this is why Inutashio kept you nearby." Ryu said before he sent an earth demon at Kane.

The mist left Ryu's neck and then hit the earth demon, causing it to shatter.

Without a word the mist took the form of a huge dog; it was larger then Sesshomaru in his dog form.

"Like the old dog can do anything." Ryu mocked then the mist dog growled deeply.

The mist dog tackled Ryu, forcing him away from the village.

1

"Sesshomaru" starts Kane.

Without another word Kane knelt next to her mate, seeing the damage of his wounds…and it was bad.

"Mai…" whispers Sesshomaru.

"Shh…Everything will be alright; just rest." Kane soothed as she placed her hands on Sesshomaru's chest wound.

Sesshomaru watched Kane in shock; he knew that she was a powerful healer and warrior but he never knew she was this powerful.

8

Ryu continued to dodge the attacks that were sent at him, but with every attack the mist dog became stronger.

'I've underestimated their power…This woman has powers that haven't been used in hundreds of years.' Ryu thought as he saw a large black dragon come from the mist dog's mouth.

2

Kagome watched as the dragon formed into a big black ball.

"Isn't that Dragon Twister?" starts Miroku.

"But…how" Sango started as the ball headed toward Ryu.

Without warning Kagome clung to Inuyasha's arm, worried about what might happen.

'Soun'ga's been sealed in the netherworld…how can Dragon Twister be used without the sword.' Kagome thought as she saw the attack collide with the ground.

"We better make sure that Kane and Sesshomaru are alright." Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded.

1

The mist dog growled; Ryu disappeared before the attack hit the ground.

Kane slowly watched as the mist dog faded and then disappeared.

"Looks like I haven't lost as much strength as I thought I did." Kane said to herself as she let out a sigh of relief.

Without another word Kane helped Sesshomaru to his feet, unaware of her shaky legs.

"Mai, you should rest." Sesshomaru said once he saw his mate shaking.

Kane nodded, letting Sesshomaru carry her back to the hut.

Everyone sat around the fire thinking about what just happened.

"It's been years since Kane's used her true power…I'm surprised that it's more powerful then before." Ronin said as Kagome bandaged his injured arm.

"I've heard of Soul Demons before…but…father told me that they all had died a long time ago." Starts Sango.

"But that doesn't explain why that thing was able to use Dragon Twister." Kagome added as she finished bandaging Ronin's arm.

"I may be able to help with that."

Without warning Inuyasha slapped the side of his neck, moments later Myoga floated to the floor.

"Myoga…what are you doing here?" starts Inuyasha.

"I heard that Sesshomaru had taken a mate…To see that your father's final wish for his eldest son has been fulfilled, it makes me happy." Myoga said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"What were you saying about you could help us with the reason why that thing Kane summoned was able to use Dragon Twister?" asks Miroku.

"It's simple…Kane was able to summon Inutashio's fighting spirit to fight Ryu while she helped Sesshomaru." Myoga said and everyone stared in shock.

'Inutashio…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father…Kane summoned him to help.' Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha's shock filled face.

"Since Kane was able to summon his strength…Master's prophecy must be true." Starts Myoga.

"What do you mean?" asks Shippo.

"Before Master died he told his servants that he would return the same way he left…but that he would only be able to return when Sesshomaru's heart softened and when both of his sons became allies and family…I have a feeling that we will meet with Master very soon." Myoga said and everyone grew quiet.

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's, she could feel his emotions and she felt like she needed to comfort him.

"With a demon as powerful as Inutashio Ryu would surrender." Starts Miroku.

"That is a possibility…though I doubt it. Ryu has battled Inutashio before and barely made it out alive. That demon isn't one to underestimate." Ronin said and Myoga nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid that it would be a battle to the death…" Sighed Myoga.

"We might as well rest…There isn't anything we can do tonight." Miroku said and everyone nodded in agreement.

'I pray that there's something we can do before it's too late.' Kagome thought as she went to put the twins in their cribs.

To be continued…

**I hope that this chapter makes up for my earlier delay this summer. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going to be at camp and getting ready for school later this month. (Blech) Hopefully my next update will be one or two chapters.**

Please review and thank you to those you have and do


	11. Unwanted visitor, unwanted

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kane, Ronin, Ryu, and other side characters that aren't mentioned in the Anime.

_**Chapter eleven**_

_**An unwanted visitor**_

_**Unwanted news**_

88888888888888888

Kagome watched the sunrise, thinking about everything that had happened over the past month: the birth of her children, the appearance of a new enemy, her brother-in-law taking a mate, and now rumors about Inutashio returning after being dead for two hundred and four years.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kagome turned toward the door and saw Kane leaning on the doorframe, her gaze fixed on the sunrise.

"Kane" starts Kagome.

"I'm alright…It's nothing to worry over." Kane said before she sat down on the porch.

"It's true, isn't it? You're the one that can bring Inutashio back." Kagome asks and Kane nodded.

"Inutashio told me that I wasn't to bring him back until his sons learned the lessons that they had to learn…right now there's only two lessons left and once they finish them, after that I'll fulfill my promise to Inutashio." Kane said and then she closed her eyes.

"What are the last two lessons?" asks Kagome.

"For the two brothers to work together…and for Sesshomaru to know how his father felt when he found out that Lady Izayoi was pregnant." Kane said and then Kagome gasped.

"You're-"

Kane nodded a faint smile on her face.

"Because I'm a third human there's a small chance that the child will be a half demon…Inutashio believed that if Sesshomaru walked in his footsteps and felt the same emotions his father did, that Sesshomaru could be five times the demon his father was." Kane replied as she looked at her friend.

Kagome nodded in understanding, knowing that things would be risky when Sesshomaru found out.

The two sat in silence, both women thinking of what the outcome could be.

Moments later they heard a huge shout hollered from across the sky.

Before Kagome and Kane could move Inuyasha was already in front of the house, ready to face whatever made such a sound.

Sesshomaru was also ready to fight, ready to protect his mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kane groaned; her tail drooping as the voice called out again.

"Not now" Kane growled as she slowly stood up.

Slowly Ah-un walked toward the house, Rin and Jaken on its back.

"There you are milord!" Jaken cried as Rin jumped off the dragon.

"Kane!" Rin called out as she ran up to her.

Rin hugged Kane and she returned the embrace, all while glaring at Jaken.

"Woman you caused half of the castle's servants to search half of the Western lands for you. As to why milord spared your life I know not, but-"

Before Jaken could finish what he was saying Sesshomaru kicked him off of Ah-un, a glint of murder shone in his eyes.

Jaken froze in fear, instantly bowing to Sesshomaru and pleading for forgiveness.

Kane set Rin down and then walked up to the toad demon, she had reflection of Sesshomaru's face.

"If I was my mate I would have killed you on the spot…you not only insulted me but the very person you call lord." Kane growled and Jaken shivered in fear.

"Forgive me milord…I did not know that you had taken her as your mate." Starts Jaken.

Without warning Kane kicked Jaken, sending him into a thorn bush.

Slowly Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve, when he looked at the girl she had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Milord, does that mean that Kane is now Lady Kane?" asks Rin.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kane smiled at the girl.

"Rin, why don't we leave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to deal with Jaken?" Kane said and Rin nodded, following Kagome into the house.

Rin watched the twins with wonder in her eyes, as did the twins.

"They're so cute." Rin said and Kagome smiled at the girl.

"You can hold one of them if you want." Kagome said then Rin nodded.

Carefully Kagome placed Izayoi in Rin's arms, showing her how to hold the baby before checking the stew.

"Lady Kane, will Lord Sesshomaru have a baby like this?" Rin asked innocently.

Kane thought for a moment then motioned for Rin to come closer, without a word Rin obeyed.

"This will be our little secret. Very soon Sesshomaru will have his own pup." Kane said and Rin's eyes widened.

Rin smiled, "Ok"

Izayoi looked up at Rin, puzzled as to who she was, but knew that the girl had her uncle's scent; which told her that Rin was a friend.

Minutes passed with the three talking and playing with the twins, sadly the peace was broken when a shout was heard outside.

Kagome and Kane rushed outside to see Ronin trying to keep Inuyasha from murdering Jaken.

"Calm down, it's nothing to get mad over." Ronin growled as he tried his best to keep his friend from ripping the toad's head from his shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she raced to his side.

Kane slowly walked to Sesshomaru, wondering what could have happened to make Inuyasha this angry.

"What did you do?" Kane growled to Jaken, instantly seeing him shake in fear at the tone in her voice.

"I only told Lord Sesshomaru of what is happening in the Western lands." Jaken replied before Kagome sat Inuyasha to calm him down.

Inuyasha growled deeply, a faint trace of red flashed in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru" Kane began before she tapped into mind talking _**'what happened?'**_

'_**Jaken suggested that Inuyasha is afraid to deal with his inheritance and to deal with Ryu.'**_

Kane gravely nodded in understanding; if there was any place in the world that Inuyasha hated it would be the south part of the Western lands.

"Jaken, what is the state of the Western lands?" Kane asked and the toad sighed.

"That Ryu has been attacking the southern parts, the humans have been coming to the castle begging for help." Jaken replied and Inuyasha growled deeply.

"From whom?" starts Kane.

"From that no good half breed! That's who!" snapped Jaken.

Without warning Kane growled at Jaken, forcing him into submission.

Kagome watched in fear and confusion as Kane tried her best to keep her anger under control.

'She can't transform; the pup…' Kagome thought before Kane suddenly fainted.

Sesshomaru quickly caught Kane before her upper body hit the ground, worry filled his eyes.

"Mai…" Sesshomaru whispered.

To be continued…

**Yes, I know I'm evil for making this a cliff hanger…I just couldn't think of what else I could write for this chapter. (Since the next chapter has a bunch of stuff. )**

**Hopefully school and getting my braces (Finally) won't keep me away from writing, so…the next update will come before Halloween.**

**Please review**


	12. It's all down hill from here

_Life_

Disclaimer: You already know by now that I don't own Inuyasha and that I own Kane, Ronin, and Ryu.

_**Chapter twelve**_

_**It's all down hill from here…**_

Sesshomaru did his best to restrain himself from barging into the room where Kaede was inspecting Kane.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ronin said in hopes to cheer up the demon lord, sadly his words didn't help.

When Kaede stepped into the room everyone had her attention.

"Ye have nothing to worry about, Kane is fine and well." Kaede said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kaede, why did she faint in the first place?" Inuyasha asked then Kaede smiled.

"I have a feeling that you will have your hands full Sesshomaru." Kaede said then without a word Sesshomaru left the room to be with his mate.

***

All through the night Sesshomaru watched Kane, thinking about what Kaede said and tried to place what was wrong in Kane's scent.

By early morning Kane had woken and she saw Sesshomaru nearby.

"Sesshomaru…" Kane started then Sesshomaru placed a finger on her lips.

"Has there been something bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked, his amber eyes looking deep into Kane's.

'He knows something's off…I can't hide it from him any longer.' Kane thought then she sat up, fearful of how Sesshomaru would react.

"There's one small thing…" Kane replied; her fear made her voice shaky.

Sesshomaru watched as Kane curled up into a tight ball, seeing her like that and smelling her scared scent made him want to hold her.

"…I'm pregnant." Kane whispered, praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything rash.

1  
Sesshomaru's calm face fell into one of shock, never in his life had he felt so many emotions at once…but the one he felt the most was fear.

As the Lord of the Western lands his heir would have to be strong, if the heir wasn't strong the Western lands would be over run by opposing demons and humans.

Since Kane was the child of a half demon and a demon there was a chance that her children wouldn't be full demons, but still not a half demon.

Sesshomaru wanted to rejoice with the news that his mate bore his child and that he would have an heir, but the fact that his mate was shaking in fear of how he would respond to the news that his first born may not be the powerful demon he wanted it to be…crushed him.  
1  
When Sesshomaru didn't respond Kane started to cry, taking his silence as a rejection.

'He doesn't want it…He-'

Kane suddenly felt her mate's hand on her shoulder, "Why do you cry?"

"You're not pleased…" Kane whispered then Sesshomaru pulled her into a comforting hold.

"I didn't say that. I'm just shocked." Sesshomaru replied and Kane snuggled deeper into the embrace.

1  
The two stayed sitting like that for a long time, neither one wanted to move to start the day…because the moment they left that room they would have to explain to the others.

"It's going to get harder…You and the pup will be endangered if Ryu comes after us." Starts Sesshomaru.

"Don't act like it's going to be years before the pup comes. You know it'll only be two full moons until you're a father." Kane scolded lightly as she traced the markings on Sesshomaru's hands.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled, how could he not love his own child and mate when she had given so much up for him?

Slowly Kane got up, Sesshomaru not far behind as his mate headed out of their room.

'He'll make a wonderful father…I can see it in his eyes.' Kane thought as she walked toward the main room.

8

Rin smiled when she saw Sesshomaru and Kane, seeing a change in her lord and lady.

"Lady Kane" Rin started, alerting everyone of the arrival of the demon lord and his mate.

"Are you feeling better Kane?" Kagome asked, a smile hidden in her eyes.

Kane nodded, "Better then I did yesterday."

"What was that all about? You had us all worried." Inuyasha said as Kane sat down by the fire.

"It's nothing to worry about…Uncle" Kane said and Ronin choked on his rice.

Inuyasha and Ronin looked at the pair, seeing a small bump show on Kane's abdomen.

Jaken sputtered, failing to find words to say that wouldn't get him killed.

Inuyasha gave his brother a smile, "I guess you have what you wanted."

"So, does that mean we're heading for the Western lands? The castle would be the safest place for the two sons of Inutashio, and their family, to stay while the clan's under attack." Ronin said then the room grew silent.

3

No one made any sound, most of them had their attention on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; one was calm and one looked ticked at the idea.

"Sesshomaru can do what he wants…I'll only go if it means I can get Ryu back for what he did to the village and for almost killing Kagome." Inuyasha replied after the longest time.

"Inuyasha…" Kane began but stopped, not wanting to bring up any old memories of the castle to the half demon.

"Then it's settled, the sooner we get to the castle the better." Sesshomaru said then Inuyasha left the house.

'This…is not going to be easy.' Kane thought before Ronin and Sesshomaru left, most likely to talk something over with Inuyasha.

Kane turned when she felt a light tug on her sleeve; when she looked down to see who it was she saw Rin looking up at her.

"Are we in trouble?" Rin asked, trying to remain hopeful but was still slightly scared.

"The only one in trouble is the demon who started this…Don't worry, you'll be safe. I promise." Kane replied soothingly as she rubbed the girl's back

Rin nodded then she went to go get washed up for the day.

Kagome giggled, seeing the motherly look in Kane's eyes as she double checked the hall to make sure Rin was in the bathroom.

"What?" starts Kane.

"You already seem like a mother. You were able to reassure Rin without trying." Kagome said and Jaken scoffed.

"That mortal's always being spoiled." Jaken grumbled as he left the house, not daring to listen in on his lord's mate's discussion.

Kane frowned once she heard the toad's complaint, "Even though Rin is human…everyone back at the castle treats her like a princess. But Rin doesn't like that she's the only human in the castle, never the less the only child. Sometimes I wonder if she ever wishes she was a demon."

Kagome nearly dropped the cooking spoon, looking up at Kane in shock.

"Is that even possible? For a human to become a demon." Starts Kagome.

"There is…but the spell hasn't been used for over a thousand years. Depending on the amount, the user can either become a half demon or a full demon." Kane replied then Izayoi started to 'pet' her tail.

Kagome inwardly smiled at the thought of being able to live as long as Inuyasha, that way he would never be alone ever again.

'I'll need to look into this…I want to be with Inuyasha forever and ever.'

To be continued…


	13. The journey

_Life_

_Disclaimer: How many more times must I say this…I don't own anyone other then Kane, Ronin, and Ryu._

_**Chapter thirteen**_

_**The journey**_

1

Miroku watched as his friend sat on his roof to avoid his brother and mate, he had asked Kami a thousand times: Why won't he be reasonable about these things.

"You know she'll use the rosary." He began and Inuyasha scoffed.

"And make a hole in your roof. I doubt it."

"You know you shouldn't test a woman's temper, and with Kane being pregnant…you, my friend, are in for a world of pain." Miroku said then he saw Shippo running down the road.

"INUYASHA!"

Shippo leapt onto the highest branch closest to the half demon, "Kagome says we need to get Kane out of here soon. It takes a month to get to the castle and if we don't leave tonight the pup will be in danger."

Inuyasha glared at the kit, everyday for the past week his brother's mate got closer to the due date and everyone was nervous.

"Inuyasha, please, try to understand what Sesshomaru is going through. His heir is in danger with Ryu alive and there's a possibility that it might a half demon." Miroku began and then saw the guilty look on his friend's face, "If your father wanted Sesshomaru to feel what he did with you and your mother, it's working. After all these years Sesshomaru is close to begging you to help him; if not for him then for Kane, the pup."

3

Kane and Rin silently watched as Miroku tried to get Inuyasha down, both coming to an agreement on their own plan.

"Milady, are you sure?" Rin asked as Kane walked toward the hut.

Kane nodded as her hands rested on the bump that formed on her abdomen, "If Sesshomaru won't do this then I will."

The two stopped one foot away from the hut, both looking at the roof.

"Kane" Miroku began, drawing attention to the pregnant demon.

"Inuyasha, I swear on my own life that you won't have to go near the village. The path to the castle won't even go near it." Kane replied to the question that she knew was in Inuyasha's mind.

Without a word Inuyasha looked down at his brother's mate, the look in his eyes seemed to question the statement.

"Can't you trust your brother to know that leading you there would make things worse? He needs your help; he may not show it…but he's scared for the pup. Many people and demons will be after the pup because he's the lord's heir. Even more will be after the pup once it's born if he's a half demon." Kane said then she paused for a moment, "Your alliance is the only one Sesshomaru can trust with his life and his heir's, because he knows that you wouldn't kill the pup because of how it looks."

Miroku looked at the two, seeing that Kane's words had pricked Inuyasha's heart…Could one statement get him down?

"Inuyasha, you of all people should know by now…When Sesshomaru is scared he acts cold and superior." Kane began sadly, her tail drooping.

Inuyasha sighed, "Did he tell you to say that?"

"No, Sesshomaru told me not to interfere with Shippo and Miroku's attempts. I came here against his word." Kane replied and the three men gaped.

1

'She dared to go against what her mate, and the Lord of the Western Lands, orders?' Miroku thought in fear.

"If you were a normal demon-" starts Inuyasha.

"Even if I was, I would still be doing this." Kane cut in.

'She's doing everything she can for the pup…but it doesn't look like it's the only thing she's doing from this point.' Without a word Miroku walked up to Kane, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well Inuyasha? Will you have you nephew or niece be born out in the woods where Sesshomaru and Kane could be ambushed? Or-" he began and without a word Inuyasha leapt down from the roof.

Kane took a step forward, bowing in thanks and respect.

"We'll leave in one hour." Inuyasha grumbled, heading home.

Rin smiled up at Kane and she smiled back.

Without a word Rin followed Kane back to Inuyasha's hut, leaving Shippo and Miroku in shock.

8

8

After everyone was ready the group set out; Sango and Miroku insisted on coming as well as Shippo.

To cover more ground they traveled by air until sunset, from there they found camp.

1

An armload of firewood was dropped on the ground next to Kagome, when she looked up Inuyasha was already inhaling dinner.

"It should do for tonight." He replied and continued to eat.

Kagome nodded, picking up the twins so they could eat some of the solid food.

"At the rate we're going...We should arrive in the Western Lands before the new moon." Miroku started after he looked up at the moon.

"That's good, I know of a village that's willing to offer shelter to any human or demon." Kane replied unaware of Sesshomaru's worried gaze.

Jaken gaped before blowing into a fit, "Stay in a human village?!"

"Would you rather be open for an attack? It's only a matter of time before Inutashio's enemies hear of the lord's heir. The humans respect Inutashio, not many will respect his sons but they will respect the legends." Kane shot back at the toad demon.

"But-"

Sesshomaru glared at the imp, without another word Jaken curled up for the night.

"The sooner we get to the castle the better…It's not safe for us to be out in the open." Ronin said then Kane nodded.

"When Ryu hears of this there might be an attack on the castle." Kane replied softly, feeling the pup move inside her.

"Even if there is, we all will be prepared." Miroku replied and everyone turned to look at him, "I do not care if the infant is demon or human, for someone to desire the death of someone who hasn't done anything to deserve it…is a crime."

"Miroku" Sango began in shock; never before had the ex-monk reacted this way.

Miroku shook his head, "I am just letting everyone know where my trust is. Before joining this group, I thought that all demons deserved to die. It's only thanks to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome that I have become the man I am today…Sesshomaru, you can trust me and Sango to protect Kane and your first born if there's any attack."

Sesshomaru nodded in thanks, as did Kane.

8

8

8

_**Two weeks later**_

8

8

8

Jaken fell to his knees, kissing the ground while shouting how thankful he was that they were finally in the Western Lands.

"He is such a wimp." Shippo muttered and Kane nodded in agreement.

1

While everyone was helping make camp Inuyasha continued to gaze toward the west, toward the sea.

'How much has changed since I left?' He wondered as he saw the landscape to the west nothing but dead trees and rocky ground.

"Now do you realize what happened?" Kane asked, resting on a branch behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at Kane; she too was looking at the old road that once led to his mother's village.

"Sesshomaru went into a rage when he heard what the humans did to you. Even if he hated you then, the fact that they'd try to harm something his father loved made his blood boil." Kane explained then she closed her eyes, "Two hundred years have passed and the land still suffers from your brother's poison."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kane's words sunk in, all his life he thought Sesshomaru hated him…yet he sent his rage on the people that tried to kill him.

"Sesshomaru made all of his guards hunt down any survivors, the only ones left alive were the ones who helped you and Izayoi." Kane said then she jumped down.

Kane saw Inuyasha's face, happiness, relief, even a bit of guilt showed.

"Don't feel guilty for the deaths of murders. They deserved what they received." Kane lightly scolded.

"I don't…" Inuyasha began and Kane snickered.

"What do you expect? No one calls you a half breed and lives to tell about it." She joked and Inuyasha chuckled.

With a nod Kane went back to camp, leaving her friend to think things over.

'Soon there will be more then just one in the family.' she thought sadly when she saw her mate.

To be continued…

1

1

1

**Sorry guys…with school and all this darn snow mom's telling me to move I've been busy.**

**(I'll make it up to y'all, hopefully two chapters should be done before Christmas.)**

**Gotta go, don't want the writer to get Frostbite if the fire goes out.**

**Happy reading ****J**


	14. Calm before the storm

_**Chapter fourteen**_

_**The calm before the storm**_

Inuyasha grumbled as the group headed toward the inn, the sun taunting him as it hung low in the sky.

"It's not that bad Inuyasha." Shippo began from his foster father's shoulder.

"Feh" Inuyasha picked Shippo up and set him down, grumbling about ringing Jaken's neck if he said one word tonight.

Kane and Kagome heard faint traces of the half demon's grumbling, trying their best not to laugh.

When the group entered the inn the inn keeper smiled when he saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Well, this is a surprise. The Lord of the Western lands and his brother walking into my inn." he began and his wife said something about this was a blessing.

"Mortals" Jaken grumbled and Kane knocked him over with her foot as she stepped forward so she could stand next to Sesshomaru.

"Sir, how much is it for your largest room?" Kane asked and then she heard Inuyasha bit back a growl.

The man held up his hands in a peaceful manner, "No-no, I couldn't have the Lord and his brother pay for a room. It's free."

"Thank you," Kane replied then the inn keeper led them to the largest room, four rooms could have been made from this single room.

__

Later that evening

Kagome, Sango, and Kane did their best to block the sounds of the 'fight' behind them.

Behind the women a human Inuyasha and Jaken were fighting, with words and fists.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the imp was losing badly to his brother.

Without warning Jaken was kicked out of the way, Inuyasha glared at the imp as he sat back down in the corner.

"Why you!"

Right when Jaken was going to send a string of insults and bonks at Inuyasha Kane kicked him out the door and into the garden.

Kane rubbed he head in pain, "Give it a rest. Honestly you two could wake the dead."

Jaken opened his mouth to respond, but when Sesshomaru sent a look his way he closed his mouth.

"Mai?" Sesshomaru began, feeling his mate's pain through the mate mark.

"It's just a head ache." Kane replied as she poured the tea into her cup.

Sesshomaru nodded, still feeling some of her pain.

Without warning Kagome stood up, "Well, I think we should get some rest so we can head out early and get to the castle sooner."

Everyone agreed and minutes later they all were falling asleep on the mats, the only one who remained awake was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Both brothers seemed to be in a silent agreement to keep watch until morning's first light.

.  
.

_A field burned with flames, Ryu slowly twisted his sword deeper into Inuyasha's chest._

_Without warning Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga sliced Ryu's arm off in a ball of energy._

_The explosion engulfed the field, when the dust settled the rain began to fall._

"_Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed in fear.  
._

Kane awoke with a start, her brow sweaty and her breathing harsh.

'What was that?' she thought as she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder, 'What did you show me Inutashio.'

'_**Mai, what's wrong?'**_ Sesshomaru's voice came to her.

'_**Your father showed me something…I just pray it's not the future…'**_

Sesshomaru lifted Kane's face to look into her eyes, she was truly scared.

'_**Was it about the pup?'**_ he questioned and Kane shook her head.

'_**It was about Inuyasha…Sesshomaru, Ryu's going to kill him.'**_

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother, thankfully he had fallen asleep.

'_**Sesshomaru I could-'**_

'_**Don't think about it now. It could harm the pup.'**_ Sesshomaru shot back, knowing that his mate wanted to bring his father back as soon as they returned to the castle.

'_**Do you want you brother to die? Leaving his mate and pups to fend for themselves…If it was Inuyasha and Kagome dealing with this he would make sure that it didn't happen.'**_

Kane touched Sesshomaru's cheek, "You have to talk to Inuyasha and make a promise to him that if anything happened to him you would take care of Kagome and the pups and protect them with your life. And ask him to do the same if something ever happened to you."

Sesshomaru nodded as he held Kane's hand in his, for the rest of the night the two stayed like that.

.

By mid afternoon the group stopped for lunch, that was when Kane saw Sesshomaru pull Inuyasha aside.

Relieved that she wouldn't have to say another word on the matter to her mate.

"Kane, is everything alright? You've been really quiet since we left." Kagome asked as she started the fire.

Kane closed her eyes and sighed once more, "It's fine…I've just been thinking."  
.

Inuyasha was shocked when he heard what Sesshomaru had to say.

"I don't understand why you're-"

"Our father sent a warning to Mai. Half of the night she was shaking in fear of what she was showed." Sesshomaru explained and Inuyasha froze, his worst nightmare was coming true.

"One of us is going to die." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"She begged me to promise you that if you died I would protect and care for your family and ask that you would do the same." he added and Inuyasha sat down.

Inuyasha continued to look at the ground, "Even if you didn't ask me I would have helped Kane with care and protection if you were to die."

"Thank you brother. I want you to know that I will keep my word and do the same for Kagome if such a thing happens." Sesshomaru replied, feeling relieved knowing that if he was to die in his brother's place Kane and the pup would be in safe hands.

Without a word Sesshomaru picked up the fish he and Inuyasha caught before their little talk and walked back to camp, letting Inuyasha think for a little while before heading back.

_**  
One week later**_

The castle was grand, nothing in the history books had something this beautiful.

Kagome looked at the Japanese style castle, even in her travels with her friends she hadn't seen anything this grand.

"Jaken, tell Sakura of Kane's condition." Sesshomaru said as he helped Kane up the steps, without a word the imp left to find the old demon.

"I'm not glass, I won't break." Kane teased slightly to her mate as he continued to hover around her incase something happened.

Sesshomaru frowned, Kane was due in a week if anything happened she could go into labor.

"Kagome will be with me, go play war with your generals." Kane urged, she loved the attention and care her mate was giving her but still she needed room to breath.

After a while Sesshomaru gave into Kane's request to be alone with Kagome, so he went with Inuyasha and Miroku to hear about what Ryu was doing to the countryside.

Kane sighed in relief when she saw the gardens, Kagome stared in shock as well as Sango.

"It's beautiful…" Kagome began, seeing flowers of every color and size.

"Inutashio would do anything for his mate, he made this garden for Izayoi." Kane replied then she smiled at the memory of the great demon lord on his hands and knees planting every flower and placing every stepping stone.

"It must have taken a long time." Sango said when she saw the detail work.

Kane nodded, "It took him two months, he worked nonstop."

The two woman looked at the garden and nodded, after seeing Inuyasha put a house together in three months without help…it was possible.

'I guess we know where he gets his energy…It runs in the family.' Kagome thought as she set Izayoi and Daisuke down so they could look at the flowers.

.  
While Shippo and Ronin watched the twins Kagome and Sango sat with Kane on the edge of the balcony.

"It's hard to believe it's less then a week now…" Kane began as she felt the pup kick.

Kagome smiled, "I've never seen Sesshomaru so gentle before."

Kane nodded, Sesshomaru had changed in many ways since she mated with him.

"They do say a baby changes everything." Kane replied then she began her walk through the gardens with her two friends.

1

_threexhoursxlater_

1

The women talked about many different things, the main topic was what they would do about the newest threat to their families.

1

The women stopped when they reached the middle of the garden, without warning Kane leaned on the tree.

"Kane" Kagome began, seeing the fearful look in the demon's eyes.

Rin and Shippo stopped their playing to look at what the grownups were worried about.

"Rin, get Sakura…" Kane groaned out in pain, "The pup"

Rin nodded in understanding then ran to the castle to find the old woman and then Sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped when she realized what was going on, rushing to her sister-in-law's side.

"Shippo, could you transform into a horse?" Kagome asks and the kit nodded.

"I'll get Sesshomaru." Ronin said then he rushed to the room where Sesshomaru was.

Kane did her best to keep her mind off the pain, but she failed.

3

3

3

3

Sesshomaru paced as he waited for word from Sakura, he flinched every time Kane screamed in pain.

"You do realize that's not going to help." Inuyasha said as he, Izayoi, and Daisuke watched the great demon lord worry.

Sesshomaru growled, his mate had been in there for four hours in pain and it kept getting worse.

1

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru faced the door when Kagome came out, her face drenched in sweat.

"It'll be alright Sesshomaru, birthing just takes a long time." Kagome replied then she picked up one of the buckets of water the servants brought from the cold river outside.

Without another word Kagome went back into the room with the bucket, leaving Sesshomaru to his worry.

Sesshomaru looked up at the afternoon sun, giving a prayer that both his mate and pup would be alright.

1

To be continued…

**2**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**I'm hoping that the next chapter will be done so I can post it.**

**(Don't worry it's a bit longer.)**

**Sorry if Sesshomaru is a bit ooc in the next few chapters.**

**ALSO…I have left a big hint as to how Inutashio will come back**

**(will be leaving hints here and there for those that want to guess.)**

**Do not flame me if your mad about that dream thingy, don't worry no one's going to die. (unless it's the villain)**

**I hope you liked the chapter, please review**


	15. The pup

_Life_

_Disclaimer:_ Y'all already know this part…I do not own Inuyasha, only Kane, Ronin, and Ryu.

_**  
Chapter fifteen**_

_**First born**_

1  
1  
1

It'd had been twelve hours since Sesshomaru had received word that his mate had gone into labor.

The demon lord paced the hallway, waiting for any news on how his mate and pup were doing…each pain filled scream made his heart skip a beat.

Everyone in the castle grew more worried with every hour that passed, none of them had ever heard of a labor that lasted this long.

4

Kagome did her best to help, doing what ever old Sakura asked her to.

"If this lasts any longer they'll both die." Starts Sakura.

"Isn't there a way to save both of them?" Kagome asked as she wiped the sweat off of Kane's face.

Sakura gravely nodded, "I'll have to cut the pup out…Rin, I need you to dip this strip of cloth in sake."

Rin nodded, without a word she grabbed the strip and pulled a small jug of sake out of the supplies Sakura brought with her.

"Milady, I'm going to do my best to make sure that both you and the pup live" Sakura began and Kane nodded, closing her eyes to prepare for the pain. "Rin, you're going to need to fold the cloth and place it between milady's teeth."

Rin obeyed silently, praying that her foster mother and her pup would make it.

"Kagome, I'm going to need to hand you the pup the moment I bring it out. I'll need to stitch milady up once the pup's out. Once the pup's clean bring it to milord." Sakura said then Kagome nodded in understanding.

2

2

Without another word Sakura began her job, praying that Lord Inuyasha was keeping Sesshomaru away from the room.

When Sakura pulled the pup out Kagome picked it up and washed the blood off, the whole time the pup was wailing.

Kagome carefully wrapped the pup in a soft blanket and rushed out of the room.

4

4

4

4

Sesshomaru froze when he smelled the blood, aware that Inuyasha was ready to pin him to the ground to keep him from the birthing room.

Moments later the two brothers heard the pup's wails, anyone in or near the castle could hear the wails.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "The worst is over."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding then he saw Kagome leave the room with a bundle in her arms.

"The pup's fine," Kagome replied to Sesshomaru's first question, "Kane should be ready to see you in a few minutes, she's really tired."

Kagome offered the pup to Sesshomaru, knowing that he knew how to hold an infant since he had held the twins often enough.

Sesshomaru took his pup from Kagome's arms carefully, never before had he been so nervous.

"I need to help Sakura clean things up, I'll let you know when Kane's ready." Kagome said then she returned to the room.

1

The pup's wails stopped when it's eyes met with Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru pulled the blanket back, seeing a small tuff of silver fur on the pup's demon ears…the shocking thing, the pup was a she.

"At least it's not a half demon." Inuyasha pointed out, knowing that the pup was ¾ demon.

The pup reached up to touch her father's face, smiling a toothless grin.

"I guess father was wrong…the first born aren't always males." Sesshomaru whispered and Inuyasha snickered.

"I kinda feel sorry for the pup." Inuyasha began and Sesshomaru growled, "I mean she's going to have to deal with a protective father, uncles, and cousin when she's older."

Sesshomaru smirked in reply; his daughter was going to have to deal with that.

1

Daisuke and Izayoi looked at their cousin, almost afraid to look.

Two golden eyes looked back at them and a smile.

Instantly Daisuke began to speak to his cousin in dog, knowing that she would understand.

She smiled and replied back, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew that she was hungry and wanted her mother.

'It'll be alright little one.' Sesshomaru thought as he tried to get hunger off his daughter's mind.

The pup yawned, beginning to fall asleep; she gripped her father's haori as Sesshomaru rocked her soothingly.

2

Inuyasha smiled as he saw happiness in his brother's eyes, the great demon was content to rock his daughter to sleep.

He didn't care if one of the servants saw his soft side; this moment wouldn't be ruined by anything.

'You got your wish Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought as Izayoi crawled onto his lap.

1

When the door opened both brothers looked up, Sakura and Kagome stood in the doorway.

"Lady Kane's alright, she should be awake in the morning. She tried to stay awake so she could see you, but milady's body was tired and she needed the sleep." Sakura said and then Rin squeezed past Kagome and Sakura.

Sesshomaru nodded, dismissing Sakura for the night.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's her name?" Rin asks as she looks at the sleeping pup.

"Kan, named for the hardships she'll never have to endure." Sesshomaru replied, sending Inuyasha a look of respect.

'That's right brother, I'm naming my pup after everything you had to endure.' Sesshomaru thought as he saw shock in Inuyasha's eyes.

"It's a meaningful name Sesshomaru." Kagome said when she realized what the two brothers were saying with their eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded, "It'll make her strong."

"Sesshomaru, it would be an honor to bless her." Kagome began and Sesshomaru pulled the blanket back a bit so Kan's head was visible.

Kagome nodded in understanding, knowing that the motion was to urge her to bless the child.

Kagome rested her hand on Kan's head, praying to the gods to bless the child and their family.

3

3

3

3

Morning approached slowly for Sesshomaru, he sat by Kane's side with Kan in his arms; the pup refused to let go of her father's haori.

'Father, I finally realize what you were trying to tell me…' Sesshomaru felt Kan shift in his arms, seeing the pup cuddle closer to her father's warmth.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the balcony, he could see the sun's light from behind the mountains.

'Yes father, I do have someone to protect.' Sesshomaru said in reply to what Inutashio asked him the night Inuyasha was born.

1

1

1

1

Kane slowly felt the sunlight hit her face, in response she yawned.

'The pup!' Kane thought as she shot up from her mat, but when she saw the sight next to her she calmed down.

1

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep sitting up with his back leaned against the beam, Kan was safely curled on his chest, and both father and daughter had a look of happiness on their face.

'Sesshomaru…' Kane gently moved toward her mate, bringing a blanket with her.

Sesshomaru was in a deep sleep, he did after all stay awake the whole time Kane was in labor without resting his eyes for a moment; without a doubt a demon as strong as he would be tired after going through worry like that.

Carefully Kane moved Sesshomaru so his head was resting on her lap, instantly Kan moved but still slept.

'Inutashio, your son has finally found happiness.' Kane thought as she ran her hands through her mate's hair.

Kane felt Sesshomaru's breath on her cheek, within minutes she saw his golden eyes look up at her.

"Morning" she whispered and Sesshomaru cupped her cheek.

"She's beautiful." Sesshomaru replied then Kane looked at their daughter.

Kan continued to sleep on her father's chest, her fingers clinging to his armor.

"What'd you name her?" Kane asks as she rubbed her daughter's hand.

"Kan"

Kane looked at Sesshomaru, the fact that he named their daughter 'endure' was a bit of a shock but the reason behind it was understandable.

"She's worthy of a name like that." Kane smiled at her mate and she held his hand.

1

Sesshomaru held Kane's hand close; he now knew how fragile she could be.

"Sesshomaru" Kane began, seeing the worry in her mate's eyes.

"I have too much to lose now…" Sesshomaru whispered as he looked at Kan's peaceful face.

Kane held Sesshomaru's face in her hands, making him look at her.

"You won't lose us." She whispered firmly, "I trust you to protect us…I won't leave you."

Sesshomaru froze at the thought of Kane dying; it was his worst nightmare to lose something that he had wanted for so long.

Sesshomaru clung to Kane; he didn't want anyone to harm his family.

"It'll be alright, we shouldn't have to fear something that won't happen." Kane whispered soothingly.

.

The silence was disturbed when Kan awoke, her father's sudden movements jerked her awake.

Sesshomaru and Kane watched fearfully when Kan's mouth opened, releasing a piecing wail.

Kane moved quickly to feed the pup while Sesshomaru tried to get the ringing out of his ears.

"Shh, it's ok." Kane soothed as she rocked Kan as the pup drank.

Sesshomaru continued to rub his abused ears, Kane giggled at her mate as she saw a pout like glare her mate sent toward their daughter.

"At least we know she'll be able to out shout Inuyasha." Kane teased and Sesshomaru gave his mate a small smile.

"Is that something to be proud of?" he questioned and Kane sighed as she stood to open a window.

2

2

2

Sesshomaru watched as his mate looked out the window, her eyes fixed on the clouds to the north.

It took Sesshomaru only a minute before realizing what his mate was truly looking at, he did his best not to alarm his daughter with the sudden change in his scent.

"It'll be alright…She doesn't show signs of anger." Kane replied when she saw the great white dog within the clouds, who was none other then her mate's mother.

Kane's words didn't seem to reach Sesshomaru, for he had already stormed out of their quarters with his hand near Bakusaiga.

'Just like this father.' Kane thought to herself as she followed.

4

Servants raced around the castle, they had smelled the lord's mother in the wind…and they remembered her wrath all too well.

Inuyasha caught the words from the servants and rushed to the main gate, knowing that there would most likely be a fight about the heir if the demoness found out of it's human blood.

1

Time seemed to stand still as the demoness approached the gate; her cold eyes seemed to clash with her son's heartless gaze.

"Is this the welcome you give your own mother Sesshomaru?" she questioned once she was close enough.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he only remained the one thing that divided her from his mate and first born.

"When I heard that my son had taken a mate and was expecting a child I was hurt that my son didn't think to send me word of such news and that I had to hear it from a merchant."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, never before in his life had he seen his brother this cold; he could feel the coldness the two demons were giving each other with their eyes.

1

1

Yuki **(A.N. I don't know the name of Sesshomaru's mother so I'm just calling her Yuki)** sighed as she let her shoulders sag, "At least your father told me of his second born instead of me finding out another way. Perhaps I was wrong about you being like him."

Sesshomaru growled; his mother gave him a huge hit to his ego.

'To think that both brothers are working together…and both are mated.' Yuki thought when she smelled the air in hopes of catching her grandchild's scent.

Sesshomaru knew what his mother was doing, that alone caused him to growl deeper.

1

1

1

"There's no need to smell for us." Kane replied from her spot behind the gate.

'_**What are you thinking?!'**_ Sesshomaru snarled to her as she approached, he was doing everything to keep her and the pup safe.

Kane whined in dog to her mate, telling him that it'd be alright.

Without another word Kane looked at her mate's mother, a smirk was on Yuki's face.

"I take it back Sesshomaru…You are far more like your father then I thought." Yuki replied as she remembered Kane from when the demon and her brother first started to work for Inutashio.

"You've seen my mate and pup, now leave." Sesshomaru said coldly, he could smell the fear his daughter had with the tension in the air.

'_**Sesshomaru, she brought you into this world and she could take you out of it as well.'**_ Kane warned; she knew Yuki's power all too well when she was angry.

Sesshomaru paused to look at his mate; her eyes told him that nothing bad would happen.

When Sesshomaru nodded Kane approached Yuki, Kan froze in her arms when the pup caught the unfamiliar scent.

1

'She had given birth yet she still appears strong.' Yuki thought then she remembered how weak she was after giving birth.

"Aren't you afraid for the child?" Yuki questioned and Kane gave the demon a smirk.

Kane turned slightly to look behind her, "I'm not because I know that if the thought was to go through your head it would be the last."

Yuki looked behind Kane to see what made her son's mate so confident, when she saw a priestess with her bow ready she understood.

"You need not worry; I have no desire to harm her." Yuki replied and Kane nodded in understanding before placing a protection spell on Kan before placing the pup into the demon's outstretched arms.

Both demonesses heard Sesshomaru's growl but ignored it; Yuki turned her attention to the pup in her arms.

1

She was pleased to see that the pup was healthy and strong even though she could smell the tiny bit of human in the pup.

"Her name?" she asks Kane.

"Kan…Named for the hardships she'll never have to face." Kane replied and Yuki gave the pup a soft smile.

"She'll break many hearts." Yuki whispered as she saw the beauty in Kan's eyes.

Kane bowed her head slightly, "Just like her grandmother."

'Kane does know when to show respect…she is the perfect mate for Sesshomaru.' Yuki felt Kan tug at her hair, the pup was unsure as to if her grandmother's scent was a friendly one.

Yuki walked pass Kane and to Sesshomaru, her eyes never left her son's.

Kan looked at her father with wide eyes; they asked him to not harm her grandmother.

Without a word Yuki pulled a necklace from within her kimono, she carefully placed the necklace around her granddaughter's neck.

1

When the necklace was knotted to fit the pup Yuki placed the pendant over Kan's heart; the black and gold pendant was the size of her fist and Kan was looking at it with great interest.

"You have a strong heir Sesshomaru." Yuki said before she kissed the purple crescent moon on Kan's forehead.

Before Sesshomaru could move Kan was handed to him, the blood that boiled within him calmed when the pup cuddled into his chest.

"Next time I'd like to be there." Yuki added in a scolding tone then she turned to leave.

1

1

Kan smiled as the pup watched her grandmother leave, the pendant in her hands.

4

4

4

To be continued…

1

**A.N. Sorry for the delay, school's a pain and I have writers block.**

**I'm hoping that things will smoother from here. (since I have the next few chapters half way done.)**

**Btw I thought I should warn you guys that this story is going to chapter 20/21 then I'll work on pt 2. (so I'll be working hard on finishing it before spring break so I can work on the first chapter.)**

**Please review**


	16. Wishes

_**Life**_

_**Chapter sixteen**_

_**Wishes**_

1

1

1

Kagome sighed as she set the book down; all of the spells in the book weren't what she and Kane were looking for.

"Any luck?" Kagome asked Kane and she shook her head.

"I know it's in one of these books." Kane replied then she checked on Kan. For a week old pup Kan sure did sleep more often then other pups.

Kagome sighed then went to the bookshelf, picking up a black book.

"I'm sure we'll find it." She said then began to read the book's title.

Kane nodded then picked up another book, hoping that either she or Kagome would find the spell that would give Kagome the life span of a demon or a half demon.

1

Without warning Kagome dropped the book, holding her hand in pain.

"I think I found it." Kagome said as she rubbed her hand. The shock from a seal on the book rejected her priestess powers.

Kane picked up the book and nodded; this was the book they were looking for.

"Seems like Inutaishou put a stronger seal on it then I remembered." Kane began as she felt the demonic magic crackle under her hands.

"Will it be easy to break?" Kagome asked and Kane nodded.

"It'll take a day, but after that even a priestess should be able to touch it." Kane replied then she placed the book down on the table.

'To think that only a full blooded demon would be able to touch this book…' Kane thought then she placed her hand over the seal, 'Inutaishou, what kind of secrets did you want to keep from Inuyasha and Izayoi?'

1

Suddenly Kane pulled her hand back. More visions filled her mind as she tried to break the seal. Visions of what might happen, visions that she had seen in her dreams.

"Kane" Kagome began and the demon shook her head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Kane insisted.

Kagome sighed, "You haven't been getting much sleep and you're always on edge, even your power has weakened. What's going on Kane?"

"It's just an effect of some visions I've been having." Kane replied then Kan began to whimper.

Kagome looked at the demon in worry and fear, her eyes seemed to ask a million questions.

"It'll be alright Kagome. The future can change." Kane added, "This vision won't come true. I'll do my best to stop it."

1

1

"Milady!"

Kagome and Kane looked at the door when Rin ran in; the girl's breath came in short pants as she came to a stop.

"Is something wrong Rin?" Kagome asked. Giving the girl one of her water bottles to drink from, moments later Rin nodded.

"There's a group of refugees at the gate, they said that they are from Inuyasha's old village." She began and instantly Kane picked Kan up.

"Are you sure?" Kane asked and Rin nodded. Without another word Kane headed toward the gate, she was sure her mate and Inuyasha were there.

3

3

3

Sesshomaru watched as the human refugees gathered at the castle's gate, they were begging for his protection.

"Orders milord?" One of the servants asked.

"We should at least hear what they have to say." Miroku added, "They might know where Ryu is."

Inuyasha looked at the group of refugees, unable to stop some of the memories that came to his mind as he looked at the faces of some of the small children.

Before Sesshomaru could reply to Miroku, Kane and Kagome walked in the room.

"Darling, at least give them shelter for the night." Kane pleaded.

With a nod Sesshomaru turned to the servant and told him to send a meal out to the humans and give them a place to sleep for the night.

Kagome looked at the refugees, "I'll gather some supplies and tend to the wounded."

"I'll come with you." Sango offered and Kagome nodded in thanks.

Before Kagome left she looked at Kane and nodded in understanding. The sooner the seal on the book was broken and the sooner Kagome became a half demon the better.

Ryu was getting too close to the castle and they needed to work on the spell as soon as possible.

1

1

1

1

1

Kane carefully lit the candles around her and slowly picked up the book in front of her.

Without warning the visions she had been having rushed back to her, causing her to drop the book.

"Milady" Rin began.

"I'm fine." Kane insisted, "I guess Inutashio placed this kind of seal on it because he knew that I would be the one to break it."

Rin nodded in understanding, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kane was about to speak, but stopped when she saw that Rin was able to pick up the book with being burned by the seal.

"Rin, try opening the book." Kane suggested.

Without a word Rin opened the book, meeting no resistance from the seal as she did so.

'I understand now…A human who's eyes are purely innocent is able to touch the book.' Kane thought as she placed a finger on the book. Breaking the seal with the easiest of spells.

Rin watched in awe as words formed on the blank pages, when all of the writing returned to the book Kane took it from her hands.

Kane took a deep breath and sighed in relief, "Rin, I must ask you this question…Do you want to become a half demon?"

Rin stood in shock, unable to say anything.

"Rin I see you as my own daughter. If you wish to remain human that won't change my thoughts toward you." Kane said as she looked into the girl's eyes.

Suddenly Rin hugged Kane, shouting thank you over and over again as she cried tears of joy.

Kane smiled and returned the girl's embrace. She knew of the girl's desires and only wished to make them true.

"Come, we must work on this spell together." Kane whispered and Rin nodded.

1

Kane and Rin sat on the balcony outside the girl's room. The spell book, along with everything the spell needed, lay between the two.

Slowly, Kane brought a dagger to her wrist and let the blood drip into a small cup. When the cup was filled she let her wrist heal. Kane picked up the cup and added three drops of blood that she had received from Sesshomaru.

After adding the necessary herbs Kane set the cup on the floor, letting her power engulf the cup as the moon shone on it.

"It's ready." Kane said when the cup begun to glow silver.

Rin nodded and picked up the cup, after taking a deep breath she drank the mixture in the cup. Doing her best not to gag as the after taste hit her tongue. The worse thing was the fire in her belly.

Kane moved to sit next to Rin, rubbing her back to sooth her. "The pain won't last long. It'll be over soon."

Rin nodded in pain, she couldn't help but to let a whimper of pain escape her mouth as the fire engulfed her.

'Please let this work.' Kane prayed as she carefully lifted the girl and placed her on her bed.

1

Kane stayed with Rin all night long, soothing the girl in anyway possible. By the time the sun had rose Rin was out cold and only whimpers of pain came from her.

1

Kane looked at Rin in awe, the transformation from human to a half demon was almost finished.

Rin's hair had changed from a onyx black to a silver white and the tips of her ears had a little bit of gold.

Her body had grown a few inches, height now fitted the powerful muscles that she had gained.

'Her wish has been fulfilled. She can now be called a daughter of Sesshomaru.' Kane thought as she placed a wet cloth on Rin's forehead before standing up.

Without warning someone knocked on the door, when Kane opened it Kagome looked at her with worried eyes.

"Inuyasha said that he heard Rin crying and whimpering in pain all night." Kagome began, "Is she alright?"

Kane nodded, "She will be in a little while. The spell has done the job it was suppose to."

Kagome's eyes widened and she peeked into the room, sure enough her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Rin as a half demon.

"I asked Rin if she wanted to truly be my, and Sesshomaru's, child." Kane said as she looked at Rin, "I've never seen that girl as happy as she was last night."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Have you told Sesshomaru?"

"I suggested it to him…but he didn't give me a clear answer." Kane replied with a sigh. "But this was Rin's choice. Sure she's captured the hearts of the servants and subjects, but one can't bear to think of what they are saying when no one is around."

Kagome looked at Kane in understanding, it was hard to be human in a demon castle.

"I can take over for you if you want to go and eat." Kagome suggested.

Kane shook her head, "Rin's maid in waiting knows of what her mistress is going through and has promised me to keep an eye on her. As well as keep it a secret until Rin has recovered."

Without another word Kane whispered to the maid and she nodded in understanding. Soon after Kane and Kagome headed toward where everyone was.

1

1

Kane smiled when she saw her mate holding Kan and walked to sit next to him at the table.

'_**Where were you?'**_ Sesshomaru asked as he passed Kan to his mate.

'_**Rin's sick, I've been giving her some medicine for the illness.'**_ Kane replied. She knew that Sesshomaru would know if she was lying because of her scent, but since she was telling the truth she knew he wouldn't draw much attention to it.

'_**Is she alright?'**_

Kane nodded, _**'Hopefully she'll feel better by tonight.'**_

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding then returned to his meal, letting her explain to the others what Inuyasha heard.

1

When Jaken started grumbling Kane growled at him, instantly the imp shut up.

"Kagome, could I pick some of Rin's favorite flowers to bring to her?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it'll perk her up." Kagome said with a smile and the fox finished his meal in a rush before running out to the garden.

Miroku chuckled when he looked out the window, Shippo was gathering every flower he could carry.

"Hopefully all the whelp has is a cold." Inuyasha said then Izayoi grabbed at some of his food.

"She should be feeling better by tonight." Kane added as Kan fussed for attention.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Sango asked and Kane nodded.

"Rin asked for me to stay with her and I'm not going to break my word to her." Kane replied as she rubbed Kan's back.

'_**Sesshomaru, we need to talk.'**_ Kane said to Sesshomaru and he looked at her in confusion.

'_**It's about Rin'**_ Kane added and Sesshomaru stood.

Without a word the pair left, leaving Kan in Kagome's care until they returned.

1

1

1

1

Kane led Sesshomaru deep into the garden, finally stopping underneath an old Sakura tree.

"Mai, what is this about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru…Last night I asked Rin as to if she wishes to remain human or become a half demon." Kane replied. She knew she was getting to the point, she only had to pray that Sesshomaru would accept Rin's choice.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate in shock, last time he checked the book that spell was in was under a seal that wasn't easy to break.

"Sesshomaru, I granted Rin her wish." Kane finished.

"So that is why she is ill…Her body is adjusting to the demon blood." Sesshomaru said in understanding.

Kane nodded, "I've never seen her this happy before. Sesshomaru, Rin sees us as her family and I see her as a daughter. I know that she would rejoice if she was allowed to call you father."

1

Sesshomaru was in shock, he knew that Rin had placed him as a guardian in her life. But he never knew that she had thought of him as a father.

And there was the fact that his mate had given her the appearance of a half demon as well as the life-span of one. Letting Rin choose her destiny rather then others.

Then his mate asked him to consider taking Rin in as his daughter…

"I would have accepted her as such even if she didn't ask." Sesshomaru replied after a few minutes of thought.

Kane smiled then kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. "You've given a girl a wonderful gift."

Sesshomaru gave his mate a soft smile and kissed her forehead.

"I want to be there when she wakes." Sesshomaru whispered to her before he went back into the castle.

Kane watched her mate return to the castle before walked toward Rin's room. She knew that Shippo, Kagome, and the pups would be there.

1

1

1

1

Shippo looked at Rin in awe, Kagome had told him that Rin made a wish and Kane granted it. But he didn't expect this.

"Does this mean that Rin's my cousin now?" Shippo asked and Kagome smiled before nodding.

Shippo's eyes lit up and then he placed the large vase full of wild flowers on the floor next to Rin.

"We're going to have so much fun Rin." Shippo grinned.

Kane giggled as she saw her adopted nephew's excitement. "Rin may need more knowledge of the ways of demons then I can provide. I'm hoping that you can teach her some of the things that I can't."

Shippo's smile grew even wider at the thought of having someone help him spar with Inuyasha. Sure he was going to do that when Daisuke was older, but to be able to do it without years of waiting made him jump with excitement.

1

Everyone in the room jumped when they heard a sneeze, all eyes fell on Rin.

The girl had sat up, her brownish gold eyes looked around the room.

Kane turned to the maid and asked her to send for Sesshomaru.

"Rin, do you feel better?" Kane asked as she sat next to the girl's bed.

"Everything feels strange…" Rin began as her eyes darted to look at everything in the room.

Kane smiled, "It's to be expected. You'll get use to your new body in time."

Rin nodded and she reached for her small mirror and gasped when she saw her reflection.

"I look beautiful…" Rin whispered in awe as she touched her hair.

/\/\

Without warning the door to the room flung open and everyone saw Sesshomaru in the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin began. Unsure as to if she should ask him what Kane had granted her.

Before anyone could blink Sesshomaru was by Rin's side. A minute later Kane and the others left, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone to talk.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin in awe, the spell had made her look like his and Kane's daughter.

"Kane told me of your wish." Sesshomaru said and Rin looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Kane and I would have accepted you into this family even if you didn't ask."

1

It only took a minute for Sesshomaru's words to sink in, when they did Rin hugged Sesshomaru with a huge smile on her face. Her smile grew when she felt Sesshomaru return the embrace.

When Sesshomaru released Rin from the embrace he saw the joy in the girl's eyes.

"Does this mean I can call Lord Sesshomaru Father and Lady Kane mother?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Yes little one." Sesshomaru said and Rin hugged him again and said thank you over and over again.

1

1

1

1

1

**I'm so sorry for forgetting this story *bows a million times* forgive this authoress for being lazy.**

**I got a job back in January (I've been writing a book) and I've been working on both my fanfics and the book that I'm getting ready to publish. I'm not going to be gone much this summer so I should be able to catch up with the updates…**

**I'm really sorry for forgetting to update, I promise I'll be more faithful in my updates with this story from now on.**


	17. Training and the hiding spot

Life 17

Training and the hiding spot

.

.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and sighed, training the kit would be harder then he thought.

The moves Shippo knew were good for sparing, but they weren't sure it would be useful against the enemy.

Also, since Shippo was learning self-defense his blood was telling his body to grow. Now Shippo was no longer a little guy that could fit in Kagome's arms, he was probably the same size as Souta if not taller.

"Was that good?" Shippo asked as he looked at his fox magic attack and then at Inuyasha.

"If the enemy was a moth…" Inuyasha said as he looked at the random colors of fire.

"Should I try Heart Scar?" Shippo suggested and Inuyasha nearly fell over in shock.

Without warning Inuyasha hit Shippo upside the head, "Try that move on a dog demon in human form and you're dead."

"Ow…" Shippo whined as he rubbed his head.

"Shippo, it's your job to protect Rin and the pups and find a safe place to hide if the castle is captured. We're lucky Sesshomaru agreed to the idea, but if you can't pass this training Jaken will have to go with you." Inuyasha said and Shippo cringed at the thought of the toad demon hiding with them.

.

Without a word Shippo picked up his training sword, redoing everything he learned.

'I'll make sure that I do my part as good as I can and better.' He thought as the small sword started to form Fox Fire.

.

.

.

.

Rin sighed as she looked down on the 'training field' from her balcony. She had been watching Shippo rather then concentrating on her studies.

"Rin!" Jaken scolded, "Quit day dreaming and get back to your books."

Rin jumped out of her seat and looked down at her books, reading about how to be a lady of the court was boring…

"Jaken, please be quiet." Kane hissed as she worked on a spell, "Your voice is disturbing the souls."

Jaken looked at Kane and then went off into a corner to pout, muttering to himself.

"What are you doing mother?" Rin asked as she walked toward the table Kane sat at.

"Like Inuyasha, you too are a half demon…Because of that you'll need a seal." Kane explained.

"Am I going to have a sword like Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she thought of what it would be like to have a sword.

"It takes too long to make a sword like that. Until it is made you'll wear this." Kane said then she picked up a thin silver necklace. "Like a sword it can protect you and the people you wish to protect."

Rin touched the necklace and then put it on, "Does it have powers?"

"Yes, this necklace will form a barrier around you and the ones you love when you and they are in trouble." Kane said then she stood up.

Rin looked at the necklace and then outside. "Mother…Will you teach me the skills of healing?"

Kane looked at Rin and smiled, "I will teach you anything you wish to learn."

"Can we start now?" Rin asked and Kane nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ronin watched as Rin and Shippo walked down the forest path. He only came to help the two find a hiding spot and keep them away from the castle while Kagome went through her transformation. After that he would bring more supplies to them and make sure that the hiding place's defenses were good enough so the pups were safe.

"We should find a really good hiding spot." Rin thought aloud as she looked at the trees.

Shippo nodded and he spotted a huge tree. "That would make a good hiding spot."

Rin stopped and looked at the tree, it was probably as big around as the castle was wide.

"That's perfect Shippo." She said then ran toward the tree.

Ronin sighed as he followed the two, holding the three pups' carrier tight as he climbed over some boulders.

"One thing's for sure, if you're as tall as I am, climbing over these boulders would give you a good five minute start." Ronin said as he watched the two jumping over the boulders easily.

.

.

Rin was in awe as she looked at the old tree, this would be the best hiding spot.

"We would be able to make several rooms in this tree." Shippo said as he climbed up the tree's bare roots to the base.

"Won't it kill the tree?" Rin asked sadly.

Shippo paused to look at Rin and then at the tree, "I'm sure there's a way we could make the hiding spot without hurting the tree."

Ronin looked at the tree and then he put the carrier down before letting the pups out.

"I could help you two out." Ronin suggested as he placed his hands on the tree.

Instantly the tree started to glow, only Shippo understood what the glow meant and he nodded in understanding.

Without a word Shippo started to dig a tunnel through the dirt and when he met the wood he kept going.

.

Rin watched in amazement as Shippo disappeared into the tunnel, the only thing that left was shards of wood.

"He knows what he's doing. He's just like his foster father." Ronin said and Rin nodded.

.

Rin sat down on a boulder near the tunnel and watched. She watched the hole for several hours before Shippo poked his head out.

"I think that should do it for now." Shippo said as he crawled out.

Rin handed Shippo his water bottle, "Can I go see?"

Shippo nodded and Rin went in the tunnel, when she reached the first room she was amazed.

.

The first room was large and had dug in shelves. Going up, the next two rooms were large bedrooms. The forth room was storage. And finally the last room was the look out, having a small window in one of the tree's knots.

.

Rin smiled at Shippo when she crawled out of the tunnel. "It's wonderful Shippo."

Shippo wasn't aware of his blush but Ronin was and he laughed.

"We can sleep in it tonight since we brought the supplies." Shippo suggested.

Rin nodded and she grabbed the bag of supplies Kagome gave them.

"You can set up in there with the pups. Shippo and I will go find some rabbits for dinner." Ronin said and Rin nodded.

.

.

.

Shippo watched as Ronin prepared the rabbits, he was interested in the coyote demon.

"When we get to the tree I'll smoke the leftovers so they can be stored." Ronin said as he looked at the ten strips of meat.

Shippo nodded and Ronin handed the kit half of the meat before he started walking to the tree.

"Ronin?" Shippo started and the demon looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"Will you be fighting Ryu with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" He asked.

Ronin thought for a moment then he nodded, "I most likely will. Since Mai is part of Sesshomaru's clan, that means that I too am a part of it."

"Do you think we'll win?" Shippo asked.

Ronin thought for a moment and nodded, "We will."

.

The two walked in silence for a while then Ronin saw the tree. "I'm going to trust you to protect the pups and Rin. Don't let me down Shippo."

Shippo looked up at Ronin in question, but before he could say a word Ronin gave him half of his share of the meat.

"I'll be back in a day with the dried meat and more supplies. Until the battle's over you, Rin, and the pups will stay here." Ronin explained and Shippo nodded in understanding.

"I'll take good care of them." Shippo promised.

Ronin smiled and then the two parted ways, Shippo to the tree and Ronin to the castle.

.

.

.

.

Rin nodded in thanks when Shippo handed her a piece of cooked meat.

"I was able to feed the pups and put them to bed while you hunted." She said as she ate some of the meat.

"Until the battle's over we'll be staying here. I just hope that it's comfortable enough." Shippo said.

Rin nodded, "It's perfect Shippo. I'm sure when the battle comes no one will be able to find us."

"I'm glad you think that." Shippo replied, completely unaware that he had a light blush.

Rin smiled and grabbed another strip of meat from the fire, leaning back to look at the stars while she ate.

.

Shippo couldn't help but stare at the new half demon.

Rin's hair was long enough it lightly touched her knees, in the night you could barely see her dog ears. As the moon's light hit it, it shimmered as if it was water.

Her eyes shimmered blue, yet at the same time they shimmered amber.

Rin's body was that of a fourteen year old human, you wouldn't have guessed she had muscles because she looked so fragile. The reality was that she was strong both in spirit and in body.

Shippo blushed when he saw that Rin's height wasn't the only thing that grew. Her womanly features were more noticeable then her demonic features.

1

Rin felt her cheeks burn when she saw Shippo staring at her. From the corner of her eye she looked at him.

The fox demon had grown a lot since they first met. Since Shippo had taped into his demon blood he had grown to be several inches taller then her. Rin was curious when she saw the muscles in his arms, she wondered how much strength the fox demon had.

Shippo's hair was slightly longer but he still kept it in a ponytail. His tale was longer and it was sleek and no longer fuzzy.

Rin blushed deeply when their eyes met, she couldn't seem to be able to look away from the emerald pools.

.

"I guess I should check on the pups before going to bed." Rin stuttered as she got up.

Shippo blushed and nodded. "I'll put the fire out and sleep near the opening tonight, just to make sure no animals get in."

Rin nodded and said goodnight before heading in. Her mind was racing as well as her heart as she checked the pups and sat on her bed.

Before falling asleep she said a prayer, little did she know that Shippo had prayed the same prayer.

'Kami, please let this be what I think it is.'

.

.

1

.

.

Rin woke up when she smelled the smoke from a fire, when she looked around she saw that the pups were still fast asleep.

Slowly she climbed down to the tunnel and crawled out, finding Shippo with a pot of water.

"Morning" She greeted as she walked over to the fire.

Shippo smiled, "Morning, did you sleep well?"

Rin nodded and looked at the pot, finding that Shippo was making ramen and fish.

"Ronin came by earlier with the rest of the supplies. Most of them are over there." Shippo said as he pointed to the patch of dirt next to the tunnel.

"I'll put them in the storage room after the pups are up." Rin said and she watched Shippo gut the fish.

As Shippo reached to pick up one of the ramen packets, at the same moment Rin also reached for it. When their hands touched they both blushed and looked away.

"I uh…" Shippo started and Rin handed him the packet.

As if on cue, one of the pups started to wail and moments later all three were wailing.

"I'll be right back." Rin said then she rushed back inside.

.

As Rin rocked the pups in their bed her free hand felt her heart. She didn't know why it hammered against her chest as if it wanted out. But she had her ideas.

'Kami…what is this feeling?' Rin wondered as she looked at Kan. 'Could it be…love?'

.

.

.

'Man I'm an idiot.' Shippo thought as he looked at the tree. When he woke up Ronin was unloading supplies from the wagon. And the Coyote demon seemed to know that he had an 'attraction' to Rin and gave him tips. Soon after Ronin left Shippo went to a nearby river to fish. And when he got back to camp he started breakfast so Rin wouldn't have to worry about it.

Shippo closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the sounds around him, the sound that echoed the loudest was Rin's hammering heart.

'Was my hand cold?' Shippo wondered as he looked at his hands, 'Or did she pull away out of fear?'

Shippo sighed and continued working on breakfast. The more he thought of Rin the more his heart hammered.

Without warning Shippo's eyes widened when he thought of the feeling he was feeling, 'Is this love?'

.

.

.

.

/\/\/\

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha sighed as he continued to pace, all night he had listened to Kagome's whimpers of pain. Every time he tried to get inside the room Sesshomaru and Miroku grabbed a hold of him and forced him back.

"I'm sure she's doing fine Inuyasha." Miroku said and Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and sighed, "It's no use monk. He won't listen to us right now."

"How long is this going to take?" Inuyasha growled.

"It was more then twelve hours for Rin to go through the transformation. It's been thirteen hours since Kagome drank the potion." Miroku replied, "It could just be that since Kagome's older then Rin it'll take longer."

Just when Inuyasha was about to say something Kane opened the door.

"She's awake and well." Kane replied then someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

.

The three looked at the woman next to Kane.

Her hair was long and black, on her head was two dog ears with a small bit of silver on the tips. Her eyes were a sharp shade of blue. And her body was small but well framed.

Inuyasha breathed in and looked at the woman in shock. "K-Kagome?"

She smirked and looked at the men, "Let's show Ryu he messed with the wrong family."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the main hall.

.

.

.


	18. Finding more allies

Life 18

Finding more allies

.

.

.

.

One of the servants looked at Kane as she woke up panting. "The dream again milady?"

Kane nodded, "I'm starting to think it's a vision more then a dream. Between the two they both have the same out come."

"If you don't mind me asking," the servant started, "What is the out come?"

Kane shivered and she stood up, "The death of a friend and ally."

The servant watched as Kane opened a book and flipped it to a page that was covered in words and small sketches.

"Milady-"

"Please summon Sakura for me. I'll be needing her help for this spell." Kane said and the servant nodded.

.

.

.

Kagome growled as she glared at Ronin. When he offered to train her this wasn't what she had in mind.

"Maybe we should have gotten her a sword…" Ronin thought aloud and Kagome growled again.

Inuyasha looked at his wife, "I wouldn't get her angry if I were you."

Ronin smirked and made a double of himself, "Attack my double with everything you have."

Kagome nodded and rushed forward, her claws glowed pink when she was close to the double.

'Please work'

.

.

.

"You called Milady?" The elderly woman asked as she entered the room.

"I'm glad you came Sakura. I'm in need of your guidance." Kane said as she closed the book.

Sakura nodded, "I am here to listen."

"Over the past few days I've been working on that spell. For some reason Lord Inutaisho's soul won't come forth." Kane started and Sakura moved closer.

"Could it be he does not wish to rejoin us in the world of the living?" She wondered and Kane looked at her in shock.

"But the great dog demon himself said that when he's sons reunited and were at peace with each other that I was to bring him back. What would make him change that wish?" Kane started and Sakura chuckled.

"Perhaps Lady Izayoi did find him." Sakura said and Kane opened the book once more.

"If that is the case bringing them both back will be a challenge. If their souls are bound together as tightly we think, bringing back our Lord and Lady will be harder then if I was to bring them back as mortals." Kane replied as she flipped through the book.

Sakura looked at the book, "What if you were to bring Lady Izayoi back just as the way she was before she died?"

"Lord Inutaisho wouldn't stand for that. Lady Izayoi was human, if it's her soul that is binding him to death. He won't leave unless she is just as immortal as he." Kane replied.

"Can you even talk to the master and tell him this?" Sakura asked as she watched Kane read.

"Lord Inutaisho's soul won't respond to any spell. I'm afraid that the only way to find his soul is to die." Kane said and Sakura stared at her in fear.

"Milady…You can't-"

"I won't let it lead to that unless it is the only choice. I will use every spell my grandmother taught me. Until I find a way to bring Inutaisho back this must stay quiet." Kane cut in and Sakura nodded in understanding.

.

.

.

.

Shippo watched as Rin gathered the pups and gently lured them to sleep. When they were asleep she joined him outside.

"I'll be heading to the river for a bath. If the pups wake up come find me. Ok?" Rin started and Shippo nodded.

Without another word Rin headed off toward the nearby river. When she was out of ear shot Shippo sighed.

'She's barely said anything to me that doesn't involve pups or chores.' Shippo thought, 'Did I scare her that badly.'

.

.

.

Without warning Shippo awoke with a start, he instantly stood to his feet. But he ran into something before he could even realize what was going on.

"Shippo!" Rin's voice cried. Shippo could tell that she was still at the river.

Shippo ran past whatever he ran into and rushed to the river without a second thought.

When he got there he saw two demons in the river with Rin. Then he realized why she screamed for him. 1. She didn't know who they were and 2. She was naked as the day she was born.

"Rin-"

Before Shippo could even move Rin ran and hid behind him.

Shippo looked at the two demons and nearly fell over in shock. "Kouga?"

The demon laughed, "It's the mutt's foster son."

Without warning the demon with Kouga slapped him upside the head. "Give the lady some privacy so she can dress herself."

Rin and Shippo blushed deeply when they realized how close their bodies were. Without a word Shippo transformed into a wall so Rin wasn't in view of their visitors.

.

When Rin was dressed Shippo released the transformation and then looked at Kouga and the unknown demon.

"I know one of you but not the other. Who are you and why are you this close to Sesshomaru's castle?" Shippo asked.

The raven demon bowed, "I am Kanaye, ruler of the eastern lands. Like Kouga and I discovered a few weeks ago. This Ryu is bringing death to both of our lands. We've come to see Sesshomaru and to make an alliance."

Rin and Shippo looked at each other and then at the two demons. Sure enough they both looked like lords.

"Father's busy at the moment." Rin commented then she realized what she said.

"Father? Sesshomaru has a brat?" Kouga started as he looked at the half demon.

Shippo nodded, "Two girls."

"And to think he said he hated humans and half demons." Kanaye said, more to himself then to anyone else.

"Father's mate is third human." Rin added, "I'm just as strong as her."

Kouga scoffed, "Probably no stronger then the mutt."

"Uncle Inuyasha isn't a mutt!" Rin shouted and stomped her foot in a very Kagome like way. She wasn't aware her eyes flashed red, but everyone around her was.

Shippo placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, "They aren't worth it."

"But-"

Shippo placed a finger on Rin's lips to stop her.

"Aw, looks like the mutt's son found a mate." Kouga teased and the pair blushed.

Without a word Shippo walked toward Kouga, "You know, I'm getting tired of you calling Inuyasha mutt."

"What are you going to do about it brat?" Kouga challenged.

Shippo smirked, "Like this."

.

.

Without warning Shippo disappeared and Kouga was thrown into a tree. The wolf prince tried to move but some force held him against the tree.

When Shippo reappeared he was nine feet away from the tree Kouga was pinned to.

He moved his hand and instantly vines wrapped around Kouga.

"I'm not a brat anymore." Shippo said and Kouga growled.

"Looks like you need to know your place." Kouga growled and he broke the vines.

Before Shippo could move Kouga kicked him in the jaw, throwing him into a wall of rocks.

"Shippo!" Rin cried out.

Kouga laughed, "Just like the mutt."

Shippo stood up and lunged toward Kouga, only to be kicked into a tree.

"Kouga, that's enough." Kanaye started.

"The brat challenged me and this duel isn't over." Kouga replied as he walked to where Shippo fell.

.

Before Kouga's fist could meet Shippo's face, the wolf prince was knocked back.

Rin stood in front of Shippo, her eyes glowing blue.

"Leave him alone!" She growled before Kouga was attacked by shards of blue light.

Kouga yelped when the attack was over, in the end he was covered in deep cuts and bruises.

"He's with me, if you have a problem with Shippo then you have to deal with me." Rin growled.

Both demon lords backed away from the girl in fear. Before they could take off in a run toward the castle a person placed a hand on their shoulders.

.

Ronin and Sesshomaru looked at the two demons; behind them was Inuyasha, Kane, and Kagome.

"Can we help you?" Ronin asked as he dug his claws into Kouga's shoulder a little.

Kouga gulped when he saw the group of demons coming to the aid of the half demon and the kit.

"Are you alright Shippo?" Kagome asked once she ran to the kit's side.

Shippo nodded, his eyes couldn't look away from Rin.

"What the hell did you do to my son wolf?" Inuyasha demanded.

"The brat challenged me." Kouga replied once he was free. "Don't blame me for the out come."

Without warning Kouga fell to his knees with a pale blue slash on his cheek.

"He's not a brat!" Rin growled and Kane placed a hand on her shoulder.

Everyone looked at Rin and was in shock, out of them all Sesshomaru was in the most shock.

"What just happened?" Ronin started.

Kane smiled, "Rin just tapped into her power."

"I believe that this place isn't the right spot to speak of such things." Miroku commented as he and Sango joined the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement, without another word the adults headed to the castle. While Kagome walked with Rin and Shippo to the hiding place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, "I see. So his movements have moved to the north and to the east."

"Half of my clan have been tricked into joining or killed." Kanaye added.

Kouga nodded, "Some of my brothers have been killed in an attempt to send Ryu out of our land."

"Lord Sesshomaru, my clan and I ask you to let us join you so we can get our revenge." Kanaye started.

"I too wish to form an alliance with you and the wolf tribe." Kouga added.

Ronin snorted, "I doubt you're as strong as you seem to believe. Rin was able to knock you to your knees within a blink of an eye.

"Those two are stronger then they appear. I was taken off guard." Kouga replied simply.

"Taken off guard is what will get you killed in a battle against Ryu." Kane commented, "In the last attack we were all caught off guard. I am sure none of us want to remember what could have happened in that battle."

Everyone suddenly became very quiet, those who were there remembered every detail of the battle.

"Enough, " Sesshomaru said firmly. "Ryu is on his way here. According to our spies he is less then a month away. We must make do with what we have, numbers will have to do for now."

Everyone nodded in understanding, within a month they would be in a battle to the death.

.

.

.

.

.

Kane sighed as she closed the book.

'_You feel stressed Mai.'_

Kane sighed as she felt Sesshomaru mind-talk with her. Slowly she felt him 'melt' with her, the ghostly feeling of him rubbing her shoulder made her close her eyes.

'_**You would be too if you saw how stubborn your father's soul is.'**_

Sesshomaru growled in reply, Kane frowned when she felt his emotions go cold again.

'_**You know I made a promise to him and that I intend to keep it.'**_

'_And this Sesshomaru disagrees with your plan of how to bring him back.'_

Kane frowned and shielded her inner thoughts from Sesshomaru. 'How did he find out-'

'_Your dreams may mean something else Mai.'_ Sesshomaru added as an after thought.

Kane shivered slightly. _**'I know what they mean. AND they are from your father."**_

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes then Kane heard him sigh.

'_You can't change the vision once it comes to you. Ronin has told me that limit to your power.'_

'_**I WILL change it. I will make sure of it.'**_

Before Sesshomaru could respond Kane cut off the connection to have a moment alone.

She sighed and closed the book. 'That vision won't become the future…It can never be the future.'

.

.

.

To be continued…


	19. Kagome's wish

Life

.

.

Chapter 19

Kagome's wish

.

.

.

.

Kagome sighed, her fingers threading through her hair.

'I wonder how Mama and gramps are doing…and Souta…'

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he rolled over in bed.

Kagome shook her head. "Not really…I'm just wondering how Mama, gramps, and Souta are doing."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding and hugged Kagome from behind. "They're stronger then you think."

"I can't help but worry about them." Kagome sighed and snuggled into Inuyasha's warm chest.

"Kane and Ronin predict that it'll be a few weeks before the army comes. I could tell Sesshomaru that we'll-"

"No" Kagome cut in. "We can't risk it. We need to be here for our friends."

Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you miss them and want to see them."

"Then it'll have to be after the attack." Kagome said then she sat up.

.

Instantly she pulled her shoes on and then grabbed her bow.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome gathered a few more things.

"Kane needs my help to finish the spell." Kagome replied then gave Inuyasha a kiss. "Have fun training with Ronin and Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha groaned and rolled onto his back. "Can I come with you?" He begged. Adding a dog-like whine and puppy eyes to try to win her over.

"Don't even think about it." Kagome scolded and rubbed his ears. "I'll see you tonight."

Before Inuyasha could respond Kagome was already out the door.

.

1

.

Shippo sighed as he watched the fish, waiting for one to get close enough for him to grab.

As he waited he wondered about the 'mission' that Kagome and Kane had.

'Kane keeps saying that she's going to bring back Inuyasha's father…but I can't see how.' He thought and he laid down on his side. Watching as a smaller fish wandered closer, but not close enough to catch.

'To have knowledge of such a spell…If the human lords knew that we demons knew of such a spell we're be praised as gods and be given large amounts of money for the use of the spell.'

Shippo jumped at the fish and threw it on the shore, where he quickly ended it's life. He repeated this three more times then headed back with the fish hung on a rope.

'If we had the Great Dog Demon on our side we'd be able to end this war with Ryu. Maybe even save a few lives.'

The thought of what would happen if Inutashio didn't come make Shippo feel if he was watching his father's death all over again. If Inutashio didn't come Shippo was almost sure that one, if not all, of them would die.

Shippo paused and looked up at the sky. 'If you can hear me Kami, please, let us win.'

.

.

.

.

.

Kane sat back as her eyes glared at the book and the caldron.

"Again," She sighed in sorrow.

Kagome looked at Kane in wonder. "What does this mean?"

"Inutashio's soul refuses to leave. His soul is deeply inner laced with his mate's, to bring him back I would have to bring her back as well." Kane closed her eyes and looked into the gateway. Seeing the two souls tightly joined.

"Izayoi?" Kagome wondered and Kane nodded as she opened her eyes.

Kane nodded. "But I've never seen someone bring back two souls before without dying in the process. To bring back both of them one would have to go to the netherworld."

Kagome's eyes widened at the knowledge of what Kane said, when she tried to speak Kane raised her hand.

"I cannot do anything at the moment. All we can do is wait and hope that things will turn in our favor." Kane continued before closing the book.

"Is this kind of power that hard to control?" Kagome wondered.

Kane nodded. "Summoning a soul is easy, but making a living, breathing, body for the soul is not. Making a soul puppet is easy, but to make a real body would take half of my strength. Inutashio's soul would take most of my power because of the power he had when in the world of the living. And with Izayoi's soul, a soul of a woman who accepted and loved demons, to bring back both could take so much power it could possibly kill me."

"Then why did Inutashio tell you to bring him back when he probably knew of this risk?" Kagome asked as she thought.

Kane sat back and thought, visions of the dream flooded her mind. 'Had you known back then of what would happen?' She wondered.

"I do not know." Kane replied and flipped through the book for more answers.

Kagome nodded and stared at the book. "Kane, are you able to open a passage way through time?" She asked and the demon looked at her in shock.

"Yes as long as I know the date to end the passageway. Why?" Kane asked then closed the book.

"You know that I came from the Bone Eater's well. My family is on the other side." Kagome explained. "Inuyasha knows I miss them but I don't want to leave everyone here while we return to the well for a visit incase…"

Kane nodded, "I can have the passage remain open for a whole day."

.

Kagome watched as Kane gathered what she needed for the spell.

"Do you have anything from that world with you right now?" She asked and Kagome gave her a necklace.

Kane worked quickly with the herbs and her magic, the necklace absorbing the magic and slowly the necklace changed from a deep gold to a warm blue.

"This color" Kagome began as she saw the same color that would appear in the well for time travel.

"The effect will last a full day. When you want to come back just take off the necklace." Kane instructed and gave the necklace back to Kagome.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Thank you, I'll be back soon."

.

Without another word being said Kagome returned the necklace to her neck. Once the clasp was in place she found herself in front of the well in her time.

'It worked!' Kagome ran to the house and found her family gathered around the table going about their morning.

"Kagome" Mama began but then gasped when she saw Kagome's new appearance.

Kagome hugged Mama and then Souta. Finally she hugged Gramps right before he was about to reach for a sutra.

"What happened?" Mama asked in worry when she fully saw Kagome's appearance.

"It's a long story," Kagome explained sheepishly when she realized everyone was taken aback by her appearance.

"Then sit down and tell us." Gramps urged and Kagome nodded.

.

Kagome sat down at the table and explained everything to her family. Nothing was left out. By the time she was done explaining almost four hours had passed.

"How is Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"He's good, a bit overwhelmed by everything. But I know he's enjoying his time with Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled.

"It's good to hear those two are finally getting along." Mama added with a smile.

Kagome nodded and looked out the window, seeing the first stages of sunset begin. "I should return soon." She said sadly.

"Alright then, good luck Kagome." Mama said and hugged Kagome as she stepped toward the door and to the shrine.

.

.

.

'I can at least do what I can in this world to ask for a victory.' Kagome thought as she walked to the temple.

Kagome paused when she heard another pair of footsteps on the grounds.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a **human** Kane.

"How?" She began and Kane smiled.

"Demons are immortal to age Kagome." Kane smiled and motioned for Kagome to sit with her on the steps of the shrine.

Kagome was still in shock as she sat next her sister in law. "If you're here it's to give me a message."

Kane solemnly gazed at the temple. "Yes, that is one of the reasons."

"Then what is the others?" Kagome wondered.

"To comfort you before the storm." Kane replied.

"Comfort me how? What storm?" Kagome began in worry.

Kane held a hand up to pause Kagome's worry. "Back in the past during the time before Ryu's battle I saw a vision. I can't tell you much because it will change the past…But I can tell you that you shouldn't worry. Any wrong will be made right and any blood spilt will be avenged and returned."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Kane solemnly smiled. "Let fate play it's course." She looked at the fall scenery around her. "A tree will appear dead in the winter, but come spring it comes to life. Remember that Kagome, nothing in our world that is of good heart can remain dead."

.

Kagome felt her heart beat against her chest, threatening to leap from her chest. "Kane, is one of us going to die?"

"If I was to answer you what would you do? I can't give an answer Kagome. I want to, but the future that is here would change greatly." Kane explained.

"How?" Kagome wondered.

Kane sighed and looked at the large city. "Tokyo would never exist, Demons wouldn't hide in this world…Demons would rule as dictators over the land…Humanity as we know it would be a dying race."

Kagome nodded in understanding and in fear. Such a grim future isn't what anyone should see.

Without a word Kane pulled an amulet from her coat pocket. "Here, this should help you in the upcoming battle."

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she tied the leather cord around her neck. The silver moon amulet hung over her heart.

"A protective amulet it'll hone your half demon skills faster in protective ways." Kane explained then saw the sunset. "You should return soon."

Kagome nodded and hugged Kane. "Thank you," she whispered then took off the necklace to return home.

.

.

.

Kane sighed as she walked back down the steps of the shrine. Her chest tightened with guilt.

Part of her knew she shouldn't mess with the past because it would change the future. But the other part of her couldn't ignore the pain that happened that day. A small warning was what she could give…

Inside the car waiting for her was a man far older then her.

"Were you able to give her the amulet and the message?" He wondered.

She nodded. "I can't help but wonder if I should have told her more."

"Time is a fragile thing Mai, so is life. The future we are in will still happen." He commented "You did what you had to do."

Kane smirked as she looked at the man. "And so did you, rising from death with the fires of hell at your heels. Smiting all who harmed your family, ne Inutashio?"

The dog general only smiled and the woman next to him could only giggle behind her hand.

.

.

To be continued…


	20. The storm I

Chapter 20

The storm

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha paced in the middle of the large library and Kane scowled at him for disturbing her work.

"Mind taking that elsewhere Inuyasha?" She wondered as she gathered more herbs.

"It's almost night fall." Inuyasha stated.

Kane frowned, "Let your mate have her moment to say goodbye."

Without warning a spot in the middle of the room glowed bright blue and when it died down Kagome was sitting on a chair.

She instantly noticed Inuyasha and Kane. "Inuyasha, can you give me and Kane a moment to talk?"

Inuyasha was in mid-lip motion of an argument but when he heard the fear in Kagome's voice he left well alone. "I'll be with Sesshomaru." He stated and left.

.

Kagome looked at Kane with worried eyes. "You came to me in the future."

Kane paused in her task and looked at Kagome.

"You gave me this amulet," Kagome pointed to the small, silver moon amulet.

"What else did I say?" Kane wondered what her future self said.

Kagome bit her lip. "You told me what could have been if this battle changes…and that you had a vision of the battle."

Kane nodded, she couldn't deny the vision at this point.

"Kane, please, tell me…is one of us going to die?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Not if I'm still alive." Kane vowed, "I won't let the vision become permanent."

Kagome bowed her head in sorrow. "So one of us dies."

Kane sighed, she didn't want to reply to the question that was now a statement.

"Kagome, many bad things will happen as we try to get Ryu. But I promise you that none of us will die. If I have to summon the strongest spells my grandmother and mother taught me then so be it, but none of us will die." Kane replied.

Kagome's eyes showed her fear, it showed Kane that she wanted to believe those words but was too scared to.

.

.

.

.

Without warning a huge quake hit the castle and both Kagome and Kane rushed to the balcony to see what had happened.

Everything was in chaos. The castle's guards fought against demons who tried to get past the gate.

Off in the distance they both saw a figure with a sword in hand.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru seethed as he watched the beginnings of a battle start.

Next to him Inuyasha growled as he caught sight of Ryu.

Just as the gate began to crumble both brothers lost their self control and dove into the battle.

.

.

Shippo jumped as he heard a deep rumble. From his lookout point, he saw the massive army of demons. Behind him he heard Rin gasp in fear and hold the pups closer.

.

.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would let her as she and Kane ran to the castle's grand hall.

"Kagome!" Sango called and waved her friend to come toward where she and Miroku were.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked in between pants.

"The gate fell. The whole castle grounds is a battle field." Miroku said and wrote another sutra to place on the door.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome felt fear creep on her as she felt a sudden doom gloom over her.

"He and Sesshomaru are going after Ryu." Sango explained and saw the worry on Kagome's face.

.

Without warning the four heard a crash against the castle's grand front door.

Kane growled and summoned several spirits to protect her home.

"I'll set an anchor for a barrier. Go, your skills are needed in battle." Kane said as she started to write a spell with her youki.

Without a moment of hesitation Kagome nodded and followed one of the hallways to a different exit.

When Kane was sure Kagome and the others were out of sight, she bowed her head. 'Please let us win.' She prayed as the barrier formed.

.

.

.

.

Shippo watched the battle start from his perch. Rin stayed behind him and held the pups to contain her fear.

'We're out numbered…This isn't a battle, it's a massacre.' He thought in fear before he saw flashes of yellow light. 'Be careful Inuyasha, don't make me lose a father a second time.'

.

.

.

Inuyasha continued to release Wind Scar at the enemy with no control. The enemy out numbered them greatly. Compared to Naraku, Ryu's demon's were a thousand time more in number.

Even Sesshomaru was overwhelmed by the great number.

'This is bad, these demons are just attacking us in mobs to weaken us. By the time we reach Ryu we won't have the strength to fight.' Inuyasha growled and sliced another demon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hear me oh great power of the ancients, I call on your power. Hear my plea, rise and protect this place as you once did."_ Kane chanted as her eyes did their best to avoid contact with the chaos around her.

Demon aura flooded the castle, running through the halls and encasing the castle.

Thick fog trapped the castle in a void, all demons who tried to enter only were transported to the other side of the castle. It appeared as if the castle wasn't there.

All enemies within the castle were transported outside. And thus, because of the mass confusion, were killed by their own allies.

"My lady, are you alright?" One of the dog guards asked Kane as she leaned against the wall for support.

"Don't mind me, aid the warriors outside." Kane replied and headed straight for a balcony. Already using her yoki to write another spell.

Once at the balcony, she saw Kanaye watching the battle- more so watching his men.

"You will not join?" He asked.

"I fight from afar, thus is the limit of my power." Kane replied and wrote the last symbol of the spell before releasing hell's fire on the enemy.

"Much is the same for the sky clan." He commented. "I wish to aid you."

Kane nodded in understanding. "Then help destroy the mobs."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Go!" Kagome called and released an arrow full of both her demonic and spiritual power. With both powers combined Kagome, as was Sango and Miroku, was amazed at the damage. It was thousands times more powerful than before. Instantly all in the path were killed, and if the demon she was aiming for moved- the arrow followed the enemy's path.

"There they are!" Sango pointed to where she saw Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded in thanks. "Let me down here and go back and help Kane."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"I am," Kagome replied and released another arrow before taking a leap to land on the ground she cleared.

She lingered for a moment and watched as her friends headed back to the fog encased castle. 'Be safe," She prayed and unknowingly touched the amulet.

Instantly she heard Inuyasha's Wind Scar and headed toward it, shooting as many arrows on the way. Which was easy since her yoki made energy arrows in addition to the arrows in her quiver for when her yoki was low.

.

"Damn it all." Inuyasha cursed as he sliced another demon that tried to attack him from behind.

Sesshomaru scoffed and paused for a moment before attacking another demon. "These demons should be more frightened of your mouth than your sword brother."

"Shut up" Inuyasha growled and released another Wind Scar. He knew Sesshomaru was trying to help, seeing that the more angry he got the more damage his yoki did. But still, admitting to that was a kick to his pride.

While Inuyasha was composing himself for another attack a demon managed to sneak up behind him. 'Shit!' Was his thought as he tried to jump out of range.

Ever since Sesshomaru told him of Kane's vision he had been more careful in battle, sparing included, and took things in a more mindful setting rather than rush in.

Yet here he was, going back to old ways. And he had more than one life to think about.

Before the demon's attack hit, it evaporated.

Both brothers' were wide eyed as they saw Kagome, both just as thankful to have her help.

.

Except that Kagome's presence in the middle of a dangerous battle didn't sit well with Inuyasha's demon.

"Before you say anything, no I am NOT going to stay with Kane and protect the castle." Kagome poked Inuyasha in the chest when she saw a flash of red.

Before Inuyasha could say a word Kagome shot another arrow.

"Just stay out of trouble." Inuyasha replied, his voice a little rougher as his demon melded with him to fight.

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw Inuyasha handle his transformation smoothly, in secret the two of them worked on it. It was wonderful to see the end result of many painful hours of training.

With all sides of him in equal thought- Protect mate- Inuyasha had full control of his demon.

As the transformation ended a whirlwind touched the ground. When all settled, Ryu appeared.

.

.

.

.

Kane watched in fear when she felt Ryu's presence in the battle. The spell she was in the middle of writing was paused as she changed it into a far more powerful on.

"_Come forth, Sky brothers."_ Kane summoned a storm, channeling her yoki into the clouds. Her very will was held in the bolts of lightening as it started striking the enemy.

'Please,' She begged fate, 'Please don't let the vision be true.'

.

.

.

Shippo stood still as he watched the battle. He was scared when Ryu appeared, only because that was when he felt several demonic auras in the air.

Rin sat on the floor, holding the pups tightly to her chest. More than anything she wanted to cry to release her fear. But she was even more afraid that the scent of tears would lure a demon to them.

The pups were just as scared, but stayed very still and very quiet.

"He's out there isn't he?" Rin whispered, her senses well aware of a strong presence on the battle field.

"Yes," Shippo replied and watched on in mild worry.

Rin bit her lip in worry, "Shippo…I'm scared." She admitted.

Shippo knelt down behind her and embraced her. "I know, and I think we all are."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dark threatening eyes looked at the brothers. Ryu grinned evilly as he drew his sword.

Without any warning he lunged forward and started stabbing and slicing at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru without any control over his sword.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

A.N.

Sorry for the lack of updates -.- I hate writing fighting scenes, it takes up so much time and I kept getting stuck. Final two chapters got finished in the cursed days of writer's block.

Count down until tear jerking final two chapters: three


End file.
